Fire and Water
by MysticMoon
Summary: Dilandau Romance. have not written this story in 2 years but i'm considering finishing up the story this summer. stay tune for any updates!
1. The General and the Princess

Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: Visions of Escaflowne belongs to all dah "big companies" in Japan!! Lucky them!!   
I don't own anything but Dilandau....hehehe...I wish!! Enjoy and remember r+r!  
  
A/N-Poor me!! I only saw the stupid Fox Kids dubbed version! And there was a cliffhanger....  
grrrrrr.....stupid Fox Kids......they even put it off the air!!! This story is inspired by Zibbelcoot  
(Go read her story!)....cuz she wrote about the most adorable guy...Dilly!! To Yukari-chan,   
mah anime buddy and fellow writer!! Thanx...^_~ O yea...please review!!   
  
*thoughts*  
"talking"  
~*~flashbacks~*~  
  
Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
Chapter 0ne  
By: Sora-chan  
  
It was just too perfect. Princess Mariko Hayashi stares out the open window, watching   
as the last bits of reds, oranges, and yellows disappear from the sky. Just as the sun   
disappeared over the horizon, a loud knock was heard from the door.  
"Princess Mariko, Your parents would like to see you in the royal chamber,"the servant   
said from the other side of the door.   
"I'll be out in just a minute!," Mariko said happily.  
  
Dilandau Albatou watched as his Dragonslayers trained. His crimson eyes narrowed as   
he saw the new member of the Dragonslayers, Razan Adachi, lose his balance and was   
quickly defeated by Gatty. Dilandau walked over to the fallen boy, and slapped him swiftly   
across the face which left a trail of blood.  
"No Dragonslayer of mine is going to be a klutz! Get your sorry ass up right now!,"   
Dilandau screamed before slapping him once more. Dilandau retreated back into his room   
and lefted his men in awe.   
"That stupid bastard, don't even know what he's doing," he grumbled to himself as he   
flopped down on the chair. He closed his eyes but they were quickly opened again when he   
heard a voice call him from the opposite side of the door. Dilandau flung the door open to   
reveal a messenger boy.  
"King Hirotaka and Queen Sumi of the kingdom of Mizu would like to see Dilandau   
Albatou, General of the Dragonslayers, in the royal chamber. There are some matters to be   
discussed."  
Dilandau slammed the door shut and called out lazily, "I'll be there!"  
  
Princess Mariko walked down the dimly-lit halls. The torches were throwing shadows   
all over the place. She entered her parent's royal chambers and greeted them.  
"Good evening Father, Mother. How are you feeling?," asked Mariko with a big smile.  
She just couldn't resist being so cheerful.  
"We're fine dear and how about you?," replied Queen Sumi. *She is so happy, I don't   
know how to break it to her*   
Before Mariko could answer, the royal chamber doors was flung open violently and   
Dilandau walked in with an airy stride. *What the hell do they need me for!? And what is   
she doing here....? That annoying bitch of a princess!*  
"And good morning to you, General," although Mariko was still jumpy after the   
General's entrance, she still felt carefree. *Even if he is here, nothing could go wrong   
today!*  
Dilandau did not bother to answer Mariko but remained standing next to her and   
glared. King Hirotaka cleared his throat and began to talk about his decision, a decision   
that was hard on both him and his wife, but will be harder on the princess.   
"As you know, the kingdom of Chanyan is attacking the city gates," before King   
Hirotaka could continue further, he was rudely interrupted by Dilandau.  
"So, you want me and my Dragonslayers to handle them? No problem, I haven't had a   
battle in a while. It would be fun," Dilandau smirked. *evil thought*  
"No, that is not what I had in mind. *O...god help me* I want to send Princess Mariko   
to her cousin's place, in Fanelia, and want you and your Dragoslayers to be her guards and   
guides," the King answered back. *Glad I got that out, now wait for the explosion*  
And King Hirotaka did get the explosion that he was waiting for.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!," Dilandau and Mariko screamed at the   
same time. They both looked at each other and had a glaring contest.  
"You cannot put the Dragonslayers as bodyguards! We were trained to be in battle.   
We will not do this and you cannot make us!, the General screamed in fury.  
"Dad!! Why do you have to make me go with a whole bunch of guys I don't even know!   
Especially the Dragonslayers! Hmph, I won't go. Why do you have to make me go?!?!?!,"   
Mariko was nearly in tears.  
"What do you mean, especially the Dragonslayers.....hmmm?? Whats wrong with us??   
I don't want to protect a spoiled brat princess!," retorted Dilandau.  
"ENOUGH. I WILL NOT HEAR ANY MORE NONSENSE! I HAVE MADE MY CHOICE AND  
THATS FINAL! NO MORE BICKERING BETWEEN YOU TWO! Now......General, you will obey   
my orders. You and your Dragonslayers are bound by contact after the fall of Zaibach, am I   
correct? Now you will protect my daughter. Mariko, honey, we only want to protect you. You   
will be safe at Fanelia. You can see all your old friends again," King Hirotaka just wanted to   
go back to bed and rest.  
"But dad.........," Princess Mariko whined. * No! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no!   
no! no! no! no! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr......damnit!*  
The General, of course, was tired of them two. He walks quickly towards the exit, and   
leftwith a loud bang as he closed the door.  
The King called after Dilandau, "General, please have your Slayers ready. You will be   
leaving in two days."  
"Whatever," muttered Dilandau. *No!! King Hirotaka should go to hell!! Can't believe   
we have to bring that bitch to Fanelia, of all places!!*  
  
A/N-I would like to speak for all authors....WE LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!! (*hint hint*)  
So please review.....^_~  
  



	2. The New Slayer

Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: Visions of Escaflowne belongs to all dah "big companies" in Japan!! Lucky them!! I don't  
own anything but Dilandau....hehehe...I wish!! Enjoy and remember r+r!  
  
A/N This story is inspired by Zibbelcoot (Go read her story! "The Hunt")....To Yukari-chan, mah anime   
buddy and fellow writer!! Thanx for helping me set up!! ...^_~ O yea...please review!! PLEASE??  
  
Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
Chapter Two  
  
Princess Mariko walked down the halls to her room in disbelief. *I can't believe father is   
actually going to let this happen! I want to stay with father and mother. I don't want to leave   
them, especially at this time, when Chanyan is attacking. O...why?? Why did they have to stick me   
with the Dragonslayers?? I know they are the most elite soldiers and everything but Dilandau   
Albatou just creeps me out. I don't want to spend weeks with that group alone in the forest. I know   
Albatou is capable of kill. Is dad really trusting him with his only daughter?*  
Mariko entered her room, glad that it was warm and cozy unlike what her future weeks   
would be like. A deep sigh was heard throughout the rooms as the princess felled on top of her bed   
and looked up at her mirrored ceiling. She saw herself, her blue-green eyes held sorrow, and her onyx   
hair was as black as the night sky. *Well, I guess I better start packing. Maybe find my favorite things   
first. Damnit dad......*  
Mariko first rummaged through her closet. Even though she was a princess, she had a   
closet like an average teen today. Finally after about ten minutes, she found what she have been   
looking for. It was her special shirt. It was special because it had slits in the back of it for her wings.   
Yes, Mariko is a Draconian, and she does have wings. Her wings come from her mother, who is also a   
Draconian. Her mother, Sumi, is the younger sister of Van's mother. Being a Draconian also came   
with magical powers. Mariko has the ability to heal, but she can only heal wounds that is not related   
to war. She also receive visions of the future.  
*Well at least I found this. Wow....how long has it been since I last wore this. Look, there's   
even a stain on it. It must have been long. Got to have it wash. Now where is Snowball?? Where  
could that rabbit be? Hmmmm.....??*  
Snowball was at last found under her bed. Snowball was a stuffed rabbit, which was   
made by Merle for her when they were little. Now, all she need is to pack her belongings.  
*Guess all I need now is some clothes, first aid, and something to help past the time. What   
will help past the time?? Definitely not the Gaea's landscape puzzles. I mean, come on, who has   
time for a 10,000 piece puzzle?? Maybe....hmmmm...maybe I could bring Haru. Yeah, I'll bring him,   
that little dog would be fun to have on the trip and in Fanelia. Just in case I get bored!*  
  
Dilandau first went back to his quarters. *What the FUCK is wrong with people!?!?   
GRRRRRRRRRRR...........why do I have to go to Fanelia? Not that I'm afraid of Van, of course, because   
not only am I the better fighter but also much cuter!!!* Dilandau's old self was coming back. He   
slowly walked into the training room, where his Dragonslayers were right where he left them.  
"AHEM!!....," a line of slayers was quickly formed in front of Dilandau.   
"We will be taking a little trip to Fanelia in two days. We will be escorting Princess Mariko  
there. You know what to do," Dilandau left them back to their training while he paid a little visit to   
the kitchen.   
  
"Wow....I finally get to see Fanelia. Heard it has some great scenery and stuff," Razan said   
in awe.  
"Well, you better listen to Lord Dilandau. Be ready or you'll be sorry," Gatty advised.  
"Hahaha....Master Dilandau will kick your ass..." Chesta butted in.  
"Yea.....I know. I see that he is kinda psycho sometimes. Don't know why I even wanted to   
join this but its too late. Wait.....did Lord Dilandau just say we would be bringing the princess with us?"   
asked Razan, a little confused.  
"Duh, weren't you listening?" joked Chesta as he gave him a friendly punch on the arm.   
And before they knew it, two days has passed.   
  
A/N-Hmmm....who is this new Dragonslayer?? Don't worry girls, he is cute!! But not as cute as   
Dilandau. What will happen next?? Please review.... It would make me very happy ^_~  



	3. The Long Journey

Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: Visions of Escaflowne belongs to all dah "big companies" in Japan!! Lucky them!!   
I don't own anything but Dilandau....hehehe...I wish!! Enjoy and remember r+r!  
  
A/N This story is inspired by Zibbelcoot (Go read her story!)....cuz she wrote about the most   
adorable guy...Dilly!! And to all the other great writers out there!! Keep writing...To Yukari-  
chan, mah anime buddy and fellow writer!! Thanx...^_~ O yea...please review!!   
  
*thoughts*  
"talking"  
~*~flashbacks~*~  
  
Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
Chapter Three  
By: MysticMoon  
  
"Get the horses ready!! Gatty, get into the stables! Miguel, don't just stand around.   
Go help him!!," Dilandau's bossy and rude side was surfacing. Miguel and Gatty quickly ran   
into the stables and prepared their horses for the long journey.   
"Princess....princess Mariko! Please, you must wear your cloak. It may be spring but it   
is still chilly outside" advised the servant.  
Mariko sighed as she swung the heavy navy blue cloak over her yellow spring dress. As   
she stepped outside, she felt a warm gentle breeze play with her hair. *Yea.....like it would   
get cold anytime soon!!* She let out a low giggle as she felt her dog, Haru, brush by her   
legs. She then swept him up into her arms and gently pressed her face against his fur.  
"Whose that girl over there?," asked Razan as he watch her put the dog back onto the   
ground.  
"You mean you don't know!! God, you are dense. She is Princess Mariko, the girl we   
will be guarding. Duh!," Dalet said as he shook his head. *How can he not know?? Guess he   
must be a pretty boy with no brains*  
"No, seriously???," Razan's blue eyes widen in suprised. *Wow, she is pretty* He   
continue to watch her as she walks toward the stables, right where he and the others are.   
*O...well, if I must go through this with them, I might as well get to know them a bit   
more. Yea...like the only thing I know about them is that they know about a million ways to   
kill a person....SHUDDER SHUDDER....Ok...I guess I would start now.* Mariko was now   
walking up to the nearest Dragonslayer.   
"Good morning. I'm Mariko. You are the Dragonslayers, may I know your names?" she   
said with a curtsy.  
One by one, the Dragonslayers gave their name to her. When it was Razan's turn, he   
was speechless.  
Chesta quickly nudge him. "Hey! Tell her your name! What's wrong with you?  
Razan then gather his wits and replied "My name is Razan Adachi, your highness"  
"O...Yes, you must be the new Dragonslayer," There was a look of pity on Mariko's   
face but before she could say another word, she was interrupted by the General.  
"Why is everyone standing around doing nothing??," Dilandau's voice broke the brief   
silence.  
Dilandau walked away from them and resumed directing the Dragonslayers to their   
duties. Mariko gave a sigh as she too walked away. *Its gonna be hell with him*  
When the carriages and horses were packed and ready, Mariko went to say a final  
good-bye to her parents and friends. The Dragonslayers mounted their horses and waited   
for instructions from Dilandau. Dilandau was waiting impatiently for her to finish with her   
good-byes. When she was done, she gather Haru in her arms and got onto the carriage. As   
they rode away, Mariko waved a final good-bye to her family.  
When Mariko couldn't see her family in the roads, she took one last look at the castle.   
It was the castle that she had known and loved for seventeen years. She then settled down   
into her velvet cushioned seat and closed her eyes.  
*This is going to be one boring trip* she thought moments before drifting off to sleep.   
She had no clue that she was dead wrong.  
  
A/N-How did you like this chapter? I know...its pretty boring right now, but there would be more  
interesting stuff.......*snicker snicker* Plz review! ^_~ 


	4. Fire and Water Legend

Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: Visions of Escaflowne belongs to all dah "big companies" in Japan!! I don't own anything   
but Dilandau....hehehe...I wish!! Enjoy and remember r+r!  
  
A/N This story is inspired by Zibbelcoot (Go read her story! "The Hunt")....To Yukari-chan, mah anime   
buddy and fellow writer!! Thanx...for the help ^_~ O yea...please review!!   
  
*thoughts*  
"talking"  
~*~flashbacks~*~  
  
Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
Chapter Four  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Hours later, Mariko was awoken by a bump in the road. Her vision went from blurry to   
clear as she rubbed her head. She then peeked out the window and noticed that two   
Dragonslayers were on either side of her and four were in front of her, including the General, who   
was leading the way. The rest of the Dragonslayers were behind the carriage. *Where are we now?*  
Later, she watched as the General gave orders to the Dragonslayers about setting up camp.  
Dilandau noticed that it was getting dark. During the entire trip so far, he had not heard   
a single sound from her carriage. He scanned the area they were in and looked for a good place to   
set up camp.   
"Gatti, Miguel, go get some firewood. Dalet, Guimel, Viole, Chesta, unpack the horses and   
lead them to a corner for their grass. The rest of you, set up the tents and prepare the meals." Mariko   
heard Dilandau's sharp voice barked out the orders.  
Mariko got off her carriage and walk towards Dilandau who was supervising the setup of   
the tents.   
"General, are we stopping for the night?"  
Dilandau turned around upon hearing a soft, gentle voice call him. When it was only the   
princess, his mouth tugged into a smirk. "What does it look like? Of course we're stopping for the   
night," he snickered to her.  
Because she was the princess, Mariko was not used to the rudeness he used towards her.   
Not knowing what to do, she walked back to her conveyance. She sat down with a hmph as she  
started watching the Dragonslayers doing their jobs. *Rude!!, that asshole. Couldn't dad have   
gotten me someone more polite? Stupid baka!*  
Dilandau was pleased that he had angred her but he was hoping that she had some   
kind of reaction. All she did was stalked away from him, her body stiff and straight. *I thought I   
could have a little fun with her. O..well* He continued his supervision on his men.  
  
"This is good, this is very good." said a low, muffled voice, barely above a whisper. The God   
of Destruction, Kotaro Mazaki, was watching the Dragonslayers through his magical device called,   
"World Window." "Now, if we can combine fire with water, destruction will occur to Gaea and the   
Heavens. My plans are set, all we need is for the fire and water to join together." Kotaro said with   
such an evil smirk......"Hell will come!"  
  
The holy bells rang up in the Heavens. A Royal Council was about to take place and all   
gods and goddesses must attend. Everyone rushed into the Great Hall, where the Emperor and the   
Prime Minister was waiting for them. After the gods have sat in their rightful place, the Emperor   
began to speak of his news.  
"Gods and Goddesses, we have gather here today, but there are unhappy news among   
us. The God of Destruction, once loyal and true to us, has gone corrupted and sinister. His plan is to   
destroy us and Gaea so he may rule the Heavens and Gaea. We must stop him. He is using the   
legend of Fire and Water to aid in his plans. We all know what the Legend of Fire and Water is, if used   
it can be deadly. It is when the carriers of fire and water meet and join up together. If this happen,   
the evil underground dragon will be released and the world and all of Heaven will be lead towards   
an end so it can be reborn. In this case, the carrier of element fire is the mortal, Dilandau Albatou,   
General of the Dragonslayers, while the carrier of the element water is Mariko Hayashi, princess of   
Mizu and one of the last of the dragon race. They must not be joined together. For us to stop Kotaro,   
I call upon the God of Fire and the Goddess of Water." Just then two figures floated smoothly down   
infront of the Emperor. No one noticed the slight glare they threw at each other.   
"Your majesty, how may we help you?" they both asked at once.  
The Emperor replied, "I need you to form a pact and work together. I know fire and water   
don't go well but you must try. Work against Kotaro and keep Dilandau and Mariko apart. Make  
sure they don't join together. We will be watching your progress. The Council is adjourned until next   
time, we wish the best of luck to both of you."  
The meeting ended right there and the gods left the building, pondering their fate. Nori   
Obinata (Goddess of Water) and Hitoshi Akimoto (God of Fire) stared at each other in disbelief.   
"I can't believe this is happening!!" she shouted at him.  
"I....can't believe I have to work with you!!......NO WAY!!" he replied angerily at his old time  
rival. They both stalked back to their quarters, the fate of Gaea and all of Heaven rested upon their   
shoulders.   
  
A/N Did you noticed that "Mizu", the kingdom's name mean water?? I promise there will be more   
ummm.......*stuff* between Dilandau and Mariko next time. Please review!! ^_~ 


	5. A Quiet Yearning

Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: Visions of Escaflowne belongs to all dah "big companies" in Japan!! Hmph...Lucky them!!   
I don't own anything but a certain silver-hair boy!! Yea...rite! Enjoy and remember r+r!  
  
A/N For all the people who review...Thanx...For the people who haven't...please review!!   
  
*thoughts*  
"talking"  
~*~flashbacks~*~  
  
Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
Chapter Five  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Mariko ate by herself in her carriage. The Dragonslayers had set up five tents for   
themselves and one more for the General. She choose to sleep in the carriage rather then on a cot  
on the dirt floor. She looked down sadly at her supper, something the slayers had cook up. They   
claimed it to be dragon meat and some "homemade" bread. She looked at it with disgust as she   
slowly picked through it with her fork. As she does this, she listened to the slayers outside laughing  
and eating at the same time. She found out that the General also ate his meals alone. She gave   
the "meat" one last poke before bringing her plate out. When she got out, Guimel, one of the cooks,   
immediately took her plate and offered her some more.  
"How was your meal, princess?? Would you like some more??," Guimel asked eagerly.  
"It was okay. Thank you, but I'm really quite stuffed already. Umm....since I am coming   
with you guys, I resolved to do the cooking. I might as well put some of my cooking lessons to work.  
I would like to cook for you, if you don't mind?" Mariko asked timidly, hoping she didn't offend   
anyone especially Guimel, the cook.  
"Yeah, that would be great!! No more of Guimel's weird concoctions or Guimel's Sunday  
Surprises!!" Razan said playfully.  
Guimel looked somber but he replied, "Are you sure princess? Are you up to the   
challange of cooking for seventeen people, three times a day for about three weeks? But I have to   
admit, even I think my meals do taste a bit funny."  
"What do you mean a bit funny, its horrible!!" Chesta added as he giggled gleefully.  
"I would love to do it. I want to help around." Mariko said happily, suddenly realizing  
the Dragonslayers were not as bad as they seem.  
  
Up in the Heavens the Goddess of Water and the God of Fire were working on a spell that   
would keep Dilandau away from Mariko. They both chanted,  
"The ancient spells,  
the fire spins,  
sent us the force  
that keeps him within"  
Upon the completion of their words, a force surrounded Dilandau. Now all they had to do  
was distract Kotaro while they work on Mariko.  
  
Dilandau listened to his Dragonslayers and her as they held their conversation outside.  
A part of him wanted to go out and join them in their joyous talk but a part of him held him back.  
He growled at himself, for thinking such a weak thought. *Why would I want to join them? I am   
higher and more powerful then they are* But some part of his cold and lonely heart cried out   
to him. He ignored that part of his heart, the only part that still holds some human emotions left. The  
part that was slowly being engulfed by the coldness of his heart. He shooked away any more  
thoughts as he turned his attention to the meal he was eating. A small part of him was glad she   
would be taking over the "kitchen" He was getting tired of Guimel's Sunday Surprises. *No more food   
that looks alive. Lets hope she can cook with what we have. And maybe she might know how to   
make.....(yawn!!)* A big yawn split his head in two as he realize how tired he was. For the first time in   
his life, Dilandau bought out the plate rather then call someone in to bring it out.  
Everyone fell into a complete silence as they watch Dilandau walk out the tent. Normally,  
they don't see him often at night. The princess was the first one to speak up. Her voice broke the   
silence.  
Because she was so happy to find some friends or maybe because she drank a little too   
much ale, she smiled at the Dilandau. "How are you doing, General? Do you enjoy Guimel's meal?"  
she asked as she shot a mischief grin at Guimel and the others.   
Dilandau frozed at the sound of her voice, so cheerfully and.....directed to him. He felt his   
heart jump to his thorat, but he caught himself just in time. "I'm fine" he mumbled before retreating   
back to his isolated world.  
Just when he lifted up the tent flap, he heard her call to him. "Please, won't you stay? The   
others are telling me tales of their battles and I'm pretty sure you have some interesting stories." He   
saw her blue-green eyes pleading towards him.   
The General looked up in surprise. Everyone waited for his answer, a long silence followed.  
"Maybe next time" was his brief reply.  
"O....ok, next time then" she answered happily.  
Dilandau went back to his tent and sat on his cot. He wanted to join them but some   
invisible force held him back. *Maybe next time.....* he thought.  
  
The God of Fire and the Goddess of Water let out a sigh of relief. *Sure, Dilandau was cold-  
blooded but even he held emotions.* Then they went back to their rooms for supper.  
  
"DAMNIT!! How did they find out about my plans?? It's no matter, my plans are still going  
strong. Dilandau's and Mariko's personality shall bring them together" Kotaro, the God of Destruction  
whispered.  
  
A/N Guimel cooking?? Imagine him in a apron!! Hahaha.....::laughs really hard and wipes the tears   
out of eyes:: Well.....at least now he can go back to his regular navy blue armor. Hehehe....a pink   
apron.....poor Guimel! Please review ^_~ 


	6. Jealousy

Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: Visions of Escaflowne belongs to dah peeps in Japan. I don't own anything but   
Dilandau....hehehe...I wish!! Enjoy and remember r+r!  
  
A/N Story inspired by Zibbelcoot....Thanx to Yukari-chan for all the help! Just wanna say   
Dilandau is mine!! All mine!! Please review ^_~  
  
*thoughts*  
"talking"  
~*~flashbacks~*~  
  
Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
Chapter Six  
By: MysticMoon   
  
To the relief of the Dragonslayers, Mariko's cooking was a whole lot better then   
Guimel's. For that morning, she cooked them dragon sausage with "edible" biscuits. Much of   
the Slayers praise her for the meal. Personally, she didn't think it turned out too well, with   
the overdone sausage, a bit burnt. *At least you can eat it.....hehehe.....maybe I should've   
paid more attention in class!*  
As usual, Dilandau ate by himself in the tent. He took his first bite into the sausage.   
He had to admit, it wasn't so bad although it was kinda chewy. But nevertheless, it was   
pretty tasty. He then taste the biscuit but quickly spitted it back out. He face turned to   
disgust as he quickly reached for his water canteen and took a long drink. Finally he calm   
down and walked outside. He motioned for her, preparing to tell her of her mistake.   
Mariko walked towards him. *I wonder why he wants to talk to me?* When she   
reached him, she asked, "Yes? Is something wrong?"  
"Ummm.......I think you put a little too much salt in the biscuits." he simply stated.  
Mariko looked shocked and surprised. She grab the biscuit off Gatty's plate and took a   
bite, but she also spitted it back out. She started to gag and cough. She then noticed that   
none of the Dragonslayers ate their biscuits. She saw Viole looking guilty when she caught   
him feeding his biscuit to Haru, the dog.  
When she finally found her voice, she choked out, "Why didn't anyone tell me??" she   
accused the Dragonslayers as she let out a soft laugh, her hands going to her mouth. She  
looked at the floor and closed her eyes as she continued to giggle.  
Laughter....the sound of joy and happiness. A sound Dilandau had not heard in years.   
He continued to watch her as her body shook slightly, the sound of her laughter continues.   
Now all around him, his slayers laughed along with her.   
"Put in less salt next time" he advised. There was that invisible force again, beckoning   
him back to his tent. He couldn't resist the powerful grip it had on him, so he started to   
walk away.  
*Wow....he was the only one around here who had the guts to tell me what I did   
wrong! Can't believe I put in so much salt* Mariko started accusing the Slayers of lying to   
her. Pretty soon, they packed up their camp and continued with their journey.   
*Hmmm....the General seems to have changed overnight. He seemed calmer and.....   
nicer??? O....well...maybe this trip isn't so bad after all* Mariko then poked her head out   
the window, and called out to Razan. He rode up along side of the window and waited for   
what she had to say.  
During these past few days, she had became good friends with the new Dragonslayer.   
He was good to talk with and because he was new to being a Slayer, he wasn't as harsh or   
"manly" as the others.   
"How long till we stop again? I need to stretch out my legs. So, tell me....why did you   
join the Dragonslayers?" Mariko hoped to start a long conversation.  
"Well, when my parents died from the sickness that was going around, I had no place   
to go, so I joined up with the Zaibach Soldiers. The commanders thought I was pretty good   
so they enlisted me in the Dragonslayers. So here I am today." he ended his story right   
there. *I can't believe she actually wants to talk to me!! God, she is goregous*  
Mariko's blue-green eyes softened as she looked into his pair of blue eyes. "I'm so   
sorry about your parents" *What a sad story.....*  
"Its ok, its been a while anyways" He rode along beside her in silence.   
"Adachi! Move back in line. I don't want you to break the formation!" Dilandau yelled.  
Dilandau has been listening to their conversation but he couldn't quite catch the   
words. When he heard her call Razan by name, he felt something tugged at his heart.   
*What is this feeling?* He was totally engulfed in it, like a wave that has crashed upon him.   
*Why does it bother me that she has some kind of friendship with him?? No, it doesn't   
bother me at all!!* But his heart was denying all his thoughts.  
  
A/N Mah Escaflowne story suggestions: "The Hunt" by Zibbelcoot and "Love Before the Great  
War" by Ellone...also check out "Zaibach Reborn", a sequel to "Love Before the Great War"  
Please review!! All flames and comments welcome ^_~ 


	7. A Wave of Emotions

Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: Visions of Escaflowne belongs to all dah rich people in Japan...I wish I own a   
certain very good looking group of boys.......yup its the Dragonslayers!! I especially love   
their leader! ::gets a dreamy look:: V_V  
  
A/N For all the Dilandau-sama fans out there, you would want to read this chapter. I noe   
the idea is stupid but the result is something special......Thanx to all the people who   
reviewed this story...but remember...please review!! ^_~  
  
*thoughts*  
"talking"  
~*~flashbacks~*~  
  
Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
Chapter Seven  
By: MysticMoon  
  
The sun was almost gone from view when the slayers started camp and Mariko was   
cooking dinner (no biscuits this time ^_^;;!!) She needed some small twigs for the fire. She   
could have gotten one of the slayers to get it for her but she didn't want to bother them   
while they work. She walked through the cool forest and picked up twigs along the way. She   
started to walk back when she heard a huge splash coming from the river which they were   
camped by.  
Mariko dropped her bundle of twigs as she ran towards the river. She feared one of the   
slayers had fallen in and worse yet, if he couldn't swim. She herself was never given any   
lessons in swimming either. She prayed to God that someone knows how to swim.  
When she got to the banks of the river, her feared of a drowned slayer disappeared   
but was quickly replaced by the fear of a drowned dog. Her puppy, Haru has fallen into the   
fast, flowing river. She could see his head above the water and watched as he struggled   
against the currents. She screamed out his name but all the pup could do was get swept   
away.   
The General and the Dragonslayers all heard her scream and runs toward the river.   
They saw her ran along the side of the river and they saw a figure in the water. It took   
them a moment to realized who has fallen in. A second later, another splash was heard as   
everyone watched in horror as Dilandau jump in.  
Dilandau was totally concentrated in getting the dog back on land. He gasped as a   
wave of cold water washed over his head. He too struggled against the current to reach the   
dog.  
Everyone screamed out Dilandau's name, all concerned and worried. Dilandau reached   
the dog just as another wave pushed him back. He let out a groan as he wrapped his arms   
on the dog. He then began his long journey to shore.  
When he got to the banks, the Dragonslayers dragged him in. Mariko held him while   
he coughed up some water. Haru seemed to be okay as he flung the water out of his fur.   
Haru then went up to Dilandau and licked him on the nose.  
Several slayers carried Dilandau back to camp. All the way there, he wondered why he   
did it. *Why did I save that dog?? Why did I risk my life for that mutt??* He already knew   
the answers but refused to accepted it. When Dilandau's body hit the softness of his bed,   
he felled asleep.   
  
Some time later in the middle of the night, he woked up. He saw a figure next to him   
and he prepared to grab his sword and slit their thorat. But the figure saw that he was   
awake and gently pressed a hand on his chest. A moment later, a match flared up and the   
lantern was lit. He saw that his "intruder" was Mariko. He began to open his mouth to say   
something, "What are you....."but was cut short.  
"Shhhh.......Everythings okay. I'm just checking up on you" Mariko saw that his blanket  
was down so she drew it up to his neck and tucked it around him. She added another layer   
to his heap of quilts.   
He watched her in silence and didn't know what to do. He never had this sort of   
kindness from anyone besides from his slayers but that was only just out of loyalty and   
fear. "Why are you doing this??" he was very confused.   
"Why wouldn't I?? You saved Haru today....thank you so much. You don't know how   
much he means to me."  
*Will I ever mean that much to you??* Dilandau then mentally slapped himself. *I did   
not just think that*  
"Hey...are you hungry?? I'll go get something," She moved swiftly and quietly out of   
the tent. She returned moments later with a bowl of soup. She helped him sit upright on   
the bed.   
"I could do it myself," he said in his usual stubborn way.  
He started to reach for the bowl when she said she would feed it to him.  
"No, I can do it. You don't have to help me," he was still very stubborn. His emotions   
was looking for cracks in the invisible force that the gods had put around Dilandau. When it   
found one, it started to work to break it.  
"No, I owe it to you. I don't want you to be sick because of me and Haru." her eyes   
were filled with concerned.  
Dilandau was about to protest when Kotaro's thought invaded his mind. *Why not let  
the princess feed you. You know you want to. Theres no harm to it. Go on...let her*   
Dilandau's own emotions and thoughts agreed with Kotaro's and he nod yes.  
Mariko picked up the spoon and then dipped it into the soup. She gently blew on it   
and brought it up to his lips. She fed it to him in silence and he, in turn, ate it in silence,   
his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
A/N Waaaahhhh.......Mariko and Dilandau....so sweet! KAWAII!! I bet the gods and stuff is   
confusing because even I don't understand some of it. But I can assure you that Dilandau's   
emotions are true, not the work of Kotaro. Kotaro merely encourages Dilly to go for it!! Please review!  



	8. Distant Memories

Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
By:MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I can say that Escaflowne and all its kawaii characters belong to me but   
I can't cuz they belong to SOMEONE ELSE, DAMN IT!!!! Ok....calm down...I mean its only   
Dilly and the Dragonslayers. Whadda ya mean only Dilly and the Dragonslayers?? Hmmm??   
What do you mean by that?? Nothing, just.....GRRRR.. O mah gosh...I'm yelling at myself!   
  
A/N- If you read this chapter with Midnight Sons "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" or   
*NSYNC "If Only Through Heaven's Eyes", it would be perfect. Well....perfect for the   
flashback. This fic is inspired by Zibbelcoot! Enjoy!  
  
Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
Chapter Eight   
By: MysticMoon  
  
Dilandau woked up when sunlight poured all over his face. He blinked in the bright sun   
and saw Mariko standing in the doorway. She smiled when she saw he was awake. Dilandau   
sat up and said,"We're going already?? Damn, its early"  
Mariko threw to him a bundle of clothes. She didn't have a very good aim and his shirt   
landed on his head. She started to chuckle.  
"What the......"  
"Sorry, but ummm....those clothes are for your bath. I don't want you to catch a cold   
so me and the others prepared you a warm bath. Don't worry, we won't go near you." the   
princess said with a mischievous smile.  
"Right....." Dilandau took the clothes and went off to the direction she pointed the   
bath would be.  
  
"This is better then I thought. Dilandau is totally engulfed with new emotions that   
will bring them together. But his stubborn heart won't allow it to happen. I must work on   
him. Mariko, on the other hand, only has a sense of respect and fear towards him. But she   
is easier to work on. What can I do about Dilandau?? I know!! I'm a genius!! The "Seed of   
Love" I would plant that in him. All I have to do is sit back and let his emotions do the job.   
For her, I don't need to worry. She is naturally a gentle and kind creature. This plan will   
work....I'll just have to stop the Gods" Kotaro, the God of Destruction said as his face   
plastered on a truely evil expression.  
  
"What can keep Mariko away from Dilandau??" Nori, Goddess of Water, asked Hitoshi.  
"I noticed that the Dragonslayer Razan Adachi has taken a liking to her....maybe we   
could use him as a distraction. Anyways, they seem to talk a lot"  
"But the trouble is that Dilandau probably would not like him to break the formation   
of his lines. Maybe we could use the powder on him....make him change the positions of the  
slayers." Nori suggested.   
"Yes, that would work. But how can we guarantee that Razan will talk to Mariko and   
that the General won't mind?"  
"We'll just use the powder....it has many uses." she started to reach for the pouch on   
the top shelf but she knocked it down onto the floor. She kneeled down to get it but   
Hitoshi's hand landed on top of hers. Nori quickly withdrew her hand. Hitoshi picked the bag   
up and hand it to her, blushing a little at the same time.   
"Thank you" Nori was a bit silent as she recalls the awkward situation. She looked up   
and saw him staring at her. She blushed a pale pink. *No, this can't happen. He doesn't like   
me...*  
Hitoshi was also very confused and nervous. *Whats wrong with me?? Sometimes I   
catch myself staring at her. I couldn't possibly have fallen for my enemy? But.....she is only   
a rival in terms of elements, the fire and water. This can't fall into.....no.......we'll both be   
in trouble*  
Nori worked with the powder and at the same time, she thought about her mother.   
Her mother, the former Goddess of Water, who was banned from the Heavens for falling in   
love with the God of Wind. She thought back to the day her mother and father were barred   
from the Holy Kingdom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Start of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The Holy jury has agreed upon the verdict. The Goddess of Water and the God of   
Wind will be both banned from Heaven, stripped of their powers and memory. They must be   
brought to Gaea, where they would always be separated." the juror proclaimed in a loud   
voice. The other gods murmer in approval and some in sorrow.  
Five year old Nori and her twin brother, Aki screamed out for their mother and father   
who was being lead away, never to be seem again. She and her brother were being   
restrained from running to their parents.   
"Nori.....Aki....."her parents yelled out.  
"Mother...........Father.........nooooo!!" Nori screamed as the doors closed upon her   
parents.  
"And now we shall decide the fate of the children. They are still young and had   
nothing to do with their parent's problem. They would be raised by the Goddess of Flower   
and when they are old enough, they would take the place of their parents. With the boy   
being Wind and the girl being Water" the emperor decided.  
The Goddess of Flower, who loves children and she did pity these two, came down to   
get Nori and her brother. She reached for Nori and Aki.  
"Nooooo.....you're not my mother!! I won't go with you" Nori sobbed. Her brother   
patted her on the shoulder and cried with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Its been fifteen years......fifteen long years without you mother, father......Where   
are you.....I miss you so much* Nori silently thought, her tears threatened to spill.  
  
A/N- You like the thing I did with the gods?? Aaahhh!.....(hehehe *EVIL GRIN*) As for all you nasty   
readers out there, He is taking a bath but I won't do a scene with Dilandau taking a bath......  
*Awwwww* Please review!!  



	9. Prediction of the Future

Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
By:MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: Well.... I don't own Escaflowne...no duh!! I wish I did tho....hehehe  
  
A/N- I just started to watch the Escaflowne series in Japanese subbed......its great! I just   
want the movie now!!! I had an interesting week since I'm gonna graduate in a few days   
and I been trying to get mah yearbook signed by people...Read and Review!!  
  
Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
Chapter Nine  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Razan changed places with Gatty although Dilandau was unsure why he did it. Razan   
didn't know why his place was changed but he was happy to accept his new position. Now   
he and Mariko can have long conversations during the trip.  
Dilandau watched as the Dragonslayer, Razan, and the princess held yet another   
conversation. Every time Mariko talked to Razan, every time she looked at him, every time   
she smiled at him, plunged another sword into his heart. He wanted to stop their chit-chat...  
he started to open his mouth and yell at Razan, but no sounds came out. *What the %#&?   
Why can't I talk? Why?* Since he couldn't break the two up, he had to bear yet another   
plunge at his heart.   
Mariko was also confused about the change but was glad to talk to Razan. For   
unknown reasons, her eyes started to travel from Razan's moving mouth to the General.   
She watched his still form as he sat on his horse. *He looks so peaceful and serene, not   
like when he is in battle....not like when he is crazed......why can't I take my eyes off him?   
That strong figure sitting upright, his silver hair fluttering in the breeze...the.....*  
Her concentration on Dilandau was interrupted by Razan. "Princess?? Mariko??"  
"O....sorry! Did you say something?" she asked, her attention still not entirely with   
Razan.   
"If you're tired, we could stop talking.....you should rest" Razan advised. He watched   
the beauty next to him nod.   
Mariko let out a deep sigh. *I know Razan likes me...but I can't feel the same way for   
him. Something is in the way, but what? Razan is nice but he reminds me too much of my   
brother........*  
  
That night Mariko had a terrible vision and she started screaming for help. She popped   
out of bed in a cold sweat. She started to take deep breaths and inhale and exhale slowly.  
Dilandau woked up to Mariko screaming. He groaned and rolled out of bed. Kotaro was  
working at night while the Gods slept. Kotaro slowly led Dilandau to Mariko's carriage. Once   
the General was right next to her carriage, Kotaro stopped his control on Dilandau. *From   
here, you're on your own...I'll make sure none of the slayers wake up.*   
Dilandau blinked and did a double take. *What am I doing here?* He takes a step   
further. *How did I get here? Why is my hand reaching for the door handle.....why am I   
opening it?* Dilandau slowly and quietly climbed onto the carriage. He could see Mariko   
shaking and breathing very heavily. He reached out and tapped her. Mariko screamed real   
loud. Dilandau quickly used his hand to cover her mouth.  
"Shhhh....It's only me" He slowly released his hand.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I heard you scream and I was worried, so I came to check on you" Dilandau said.   
*Wait, did I just say "I was worried about her"?* "Whats wrong?"  
"I....I had a horrible vis....." Mariko stopped. *I can't tell him I'm a Draconian......but   
how will he believe what I saw in the vision?* "I had a nightmare......it was the Chanyan...  
Dragonslayers....ambush....then.....then....you....." Mariko trailed off from there.  
"It was only a dream. Go back to bed" Dilandau started to leave.  
Mariko grabbed onto his sleeve "But...but....you don't understand! Chanyan will attack   
real soon......please believe me" her blue-green eyes glistened with tears.  
"How would you know that will happen? Can you tell the future? Hmmm.... Just   
because of some silly dream, you expect me to believe that kind of crap. Well, I don't   
believe in foretelling of the future in dreams. Now...GO BACK TO BED!" the General said to   
the now sobbing Mariko. Dilandau was tired and sleepy. Mariko sat in the corner and   
continued to cry to herself.  
*That baka....Chanyan will attack but he must not find out that I'm a Draconian. I   
don't want to see anyone get killed by the ambush....I don't know what to do*  
Dilandau continued watching her cry. *I....I didn't mean to get her upset. I just want   
to go back to bed!* In efforts to stop her crying, he placed his hands around her shoulders.   
"Crying won't help anything....you should get some rest, ok?" Dilandau said gently.   
*Where did those words come from? O..yea...ME*  
Mariko abruptly stopped her sobs when she felt two, warm and comforting hands on   
her shoulders. *What the......?? Is that him??? Why is he being so nice?*  
She slowly turned her head and found Dilandau inches away from her face. *Huh??   
What the....?* they both thought. They quickly backed away from each other and Dilandau   
withdrew his arms. They both look down and blushed a deep crimson.  
"I better be going"  
"Nooo....please stay? I'm scared..." Mariko said in a timid voice. She looked at him,   
gaze meeting gaze. Without waiting for an answer, she then settled down and closed her   
eyes.   
Dilandau let out a grunt as he sat across from her. "Women" he whispered. *But how   
could I say no?? She is like a sleeping angel. I remember everything about her....every lash,  
the curve of her lips, every strand of her hair, those eyes. When I held her, she was so   
warm......the heat from her body. Why can't I get her out of my mind? Why can't I?*  
  
A/N- MysticMoon: Dilandau?? Hey Dilandau!! *starts waving her arms in front of his face*  
Cute-ass Dilandau: Wah?? Huh? O....its you. *blinks, looks bored*  
MysticMoon: Stop dreaming about Mariko!! Your suppose to be mine!! *slap slap*  
Dilandau: GRRRRR....*takes out flamethrower and burns MysticMoon to a crisp* *grins*  
MysticMoon: Ha!! Since this is only anime, I won't be burn to ashes and I'll be back with   
Chapter Ten really soon!!   
Dilandau: *has the famous insane look* Can't wait for what happens next!! HAHAHA.....  
I know......but you don't......HAHAHA......so please review for ME, Dilly, the cute pyro!!  



	10. The God and the Goddess

Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
By:MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: If only all the kawaii characters in Escaflowne were mine! But they're not.  
  
A/N-I finished the Escaflowne series. I have to say that I do not like the ending. I don't  
want Dilandau to be a girl and I want Hitomi and Van to be together!! Waaahhhhh!!   
  
Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
Chapter Ten  
By: MysticMoon  
  
The early morning sun rosed and it emitted the light and warmth for all. Nori didn't   
want to get up. Getting up would mean going back to work. Going back to work mean seeing   
him....*Damnit....why did Kotaro have to choose the Fire and Water legend?? I don't want   
to go back to headquarters. I don't want to see him....but I would get in trouble if I don't   
go...* Nori pulled her unwilling body off the bed and headed for her closet. She rumaged   
through her closet till she found what her conscience wanted. It was a long robe with the   
color of flames. The bright hues of orange, yellow, and red were on it. *Wait a minute, why   
did I pick this.....* But like humans, even Gods feel. They can be proud, angry, jealous,   
kind, love, just like everyone of us. After all, Gods were humans once. *This robe matches   
Hitoshi's hair....hehehe....just like fire* What was this feeling that Nori was experiencing   
this morning? It was the blossom of love.  
Hitoshi was also having trouble getting out of bed. Last night he couldn't sleep   
because everytime he closed his eyes, all he can see was her. *Her deep blue eyes, her icy   
blue hair, the gentle smile she always wore. But...she and I....we are rivals. Aren't we?* He   
paced around his room until he realized he was going to be late. *O..shit! I'm late!* He   
grabbed the nearest thing in his dresser and began to dress.   
Nori waited in the room. He was late. She worried that Hitoshi is mad at her or that   
he hated her now because of yesterday's events. She sat down on the stool and poured   
herself a cup of tea. She put her hands around the cup and felt its warmth. She stared down   
and sees her reflection. Her blue eyes looked back at her. She continued to stare till she   
heard some running noises in the hall. She got up and saw Hitoshi pop in. He was huffing   
and puffing, almost out of breath. She was about to bow to him and say good-morning when   
she saw his clothes. He was wearing a blue robe with pictures of waves on it. She drew in   
her breath, and stared in disbelief.  
Hitoshi ran in as fast as he could. He didn't want to get her angry. He was about to   
apologized to her but stopped when he saw what she was wearing. Her robe was the color   
of flames. The clothes made an illusion like she was incased in fire. Hitoshi stared in awe.   
Nori finally was able to gather herself and greeted him.   
"Good morning"  
"I'm sorry that I'm late this morning. I overslepted. Won't happen again...." Hitoshi   
looked to her, hoping to see some kind of forgiveness.  
"It's okay" Nori walked back to the table and turned her back to him. The redness of   
her cheek's were increasing.  
Hitoshi thought she was mad because she refused to look at him. He walked over to   
her, bend over, and looked her straight in the face. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
When Hitoshi's face appeared in front of her, only inches away, Nori's face turned to a   
brillant red hue. "I...I'm sure"   
"Good...we can get back to work. By the way...I like your robe" Hitoshi said in a flirty   
tone. Nori's face now turned to a shade of red like a tomato. *NANI?!?!*   
  
When Dilandau woke up that morning, the first thing he saw was Mariko. He watch her  
sleep, her chest moving up and down. He didn't want to leave this angel but he had to be   
back in his tent before the others found him gone. He was about to leave when he heard   
some mumbling behind him. He looked at Mariko whose lips were moving silently. A gentle   
tune was heard and her humming continue. *That tune, the song....where have I heard it   
before?* A distant memory was upon Dilandau at this moment. *Why can't I remember   
what it means?*  
  
Mariko woked up and was somewhat disappointed to see Dilandau gone. After   
breakfast, they went towards Fanelia again. She remembers the letter she got from her   
cousin, Van Fanel, about his hopes of Hitomi's return. The letter told her about how Van   
plans to ask Hitomi to marry him. Mariko had met Hitomi once before on her visit to Fanelia.   
Mariko had liked hanging out with Hitomi and Merle. She hoped this visit would be just as   
pleasant as last time.  
All this time, Mariko sat inside, fidgeting. She knew what was coming. She can't stop   
it. All she could do now was wait for it to come. It was coming but she can't see where it   
was coming from or when it was coming. *O....god? I'm so scared. I don't want to lose   
them. They have been so nice these past few weeks. Please let it be a false alarm* But she   
knew in her heart that a vision is no false alarm.   
Dilandau was deep in thought as he rode along the carriage. Earlier, Mariko had ask   
him to ride beside her. She was still afraid about her "dream" He shooked his head and   
thought how silly of her to think such things. What did she need to worry about? After all,   
she was with the Dragonslayers. He chuckled to himself.  
Miguel looked straight forward, like the well-trained soldier he was. He paused a bit   
before riding again. He thought he heard something. *Maybe it was just the wind* The   
group rode in silence for a few minutes more until Miguel heard some snapping of twigs   
behind him. He looked over his shoulder and thought he saw the color of white among the   
greens of the trees and grass. "It's an ambush!!" he yelled when he realized who it was. It   
was the Chanyan's soldiers and they were coming closer.   
  
A/N- What is gonna happen to Nori and Hitoshi?? How will the results of the attack come   
out?? Will anyone be killed? Injured?? Find out in Chapter Eleven! Read and Review!! 


	11. AMBUSH!!

Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
By:MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: They are all MINE!! Actually, they're not.....but they are mine in my dreams.   
Especially Dilandau-sama!!  
  
A/N- I'm sorry!! I can't do violent scenes as good as some other writers like Zibbelcoot. But  
please read on....this chapter is actually kinda cute! I mean in the end of the chapter...  
  
Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
Chapter Eleven   
By: MysticMoon   
  
Mariko jerked her head up when she heard Miguel shout. Suddenly, the carriage   
stopped and she was thrown forward, knocked unconscious. Dilandau saw her fall, but he   
order his men into defence positions before going to her. He climbed in and cradled her   
against his arms. He gently hoisted her limp body onto his horse. "Kill every enemy you see.   
Protect the princess. You are not worthy of being a Dragonslayer if you get killed....so   
DON'T!" he screamed at them.  
His men charged at the approaching enemy lines. His slayers, the group of blue   
against Chanyan's white uniformed soldiers. He saw as the slayers defeat one guy after   
another. Gatty, Chesta, Dalet and the others were having fun with the enemies. Dilandau   
watched as his slayers slashed at every approaching person, the sword to the midsection,   
a quick slice, and thats the end to a life. He cackles gleefully as he just killed another   
"baka soldier", watching the blood erupt from the victim's neck like a volcano, the blood   
soaking into the ground. His natural instincts told him to turn around and he did. He was   
just in time to stain his sword again with blood as another soldier fell before him. Before he   
continue his bloody massacre, he looked down at the precious bundle that lay infront of   
him, making sure she was not harmed in any way. Perhaps he looked at her a bit too long   
because he felt the pain, like the victims that has fallen to him. He released an angst cry   
and swung his blade to cropped off the head of the soldier. With quick movements, he   
placed his left hand on his wound. He could feel the blood pour out through his fingers.  
Two minutes later, Viole rode up to him and announced that the battle was over. He   
surveyed the battle scene and saw many dead soldiers on the ground, but none his own. He   
was pleased that none of his own was killed. At that moment, Mariko woked up from her   
"slumber" She saw that Dilandau was hurt.  
"You're....." she tried to tell him but was cut off by him.  
"I know....." Dilandau didn't want his Dragonslayers to know that he has fallen   
because of a woman. He didn't want them to know that he cared about her so much that he   
got himself injured, for her. He didn't want them to know because he was stubborn.  
Mariko just stared at him and hesitate a moment berfore she lightly placed her head   
on his chest and closed her eyes. Dilandau sat up in an erect position. He was in a state of   
shocked. But with his left hand at his wound, he used his right to put his hands around her   
and held her tight. *I wish I could hold her like this for eternity* Mariko felt his hand curve   
around her waist and she smiled a bit. She let out a small sigh of content and snuggled   
deeper into his armor.  
Viole rode back to the Dragonslayers who were right behind Dilandau and Mariko.   
Luckily everyone was still alive with only minor cuts and bruises. "You guys see that? Look   
how cute they are together!! KAWAII!!" he whispered to the guys.  
"I know what you mean....look at how they are holding each other!!" Miguel said.  
"oOoOo.......our little Dilly-kins in love!!" Chesta gushes.  
"You would never expect Lord Dilandau to be in love. I mean, what are the chances?"   
asked Guimel, who was staring at the couple in front of them.  
"But Master Dilandau and Princess Mariko?? I don't know....." Razan did not like where   
this conversation was going. *But I want to be with Mariko.....I want her....but who am I to   
compete with Lord Dilandau. I know what Dilandau will do to those who stands in his way.   
Man, this sucks*  
"O...come on Razan. You see how cute they are together....Admit it!!" Gatty screamed   
out the last two words.  
Dilandau heard Gatty screamed out "Admit it!" and he rode over to the boy. Gatty   
looked down at the floor and he knew what was coming his way. "Shhhh......be quiet!"   
Dilandau pointed at Mariko and then he raised his hand, ready to bring it down on the poor   
boy.  
"Mmmm??" Mariko opened one eye and saw what was going to happen. "Please don't  
hit him...." she whispered weakly into Dilandau's chest.  
After Dilandau dropped his hand, Mariko smiled secretly at Gatty. Gatty smiled back at   
her except his expressions changed when he got this evil look from the General. Dilandau   
held onto Mariko even tighter and rode away.  
When the General and the Princess rode up ahead, Gatty let out a sigh of relief. "Glad  
that was over. For once in my life, Lord Dilandau didn't hit me!!"  
"That's because Mariko was there to rescue you!" Viole teased.  
"You know how Lord Dilandau takes no orders from anyone.....this proves how much   
he really likes her!" Miguel said.  
"This is so cool! Dilly-kins in LOVE....!!" piped in Chesta. Everyone laughed silently at  
this except Razan.  
  
A/N- O mah gosh.....Gatti didn't get hit by Dilly? That's a first. Wait, who was it that always   
get hit? Chesta or Gatti? Anyone have the answer cuz I forgot...V_v;; Don't you just love   
the little conversation that the Dragonslayers had? Aaahhh....Chesta can be so cute!! The   
blond hair and the baby face. ::sighz:: Dilandau is hurt because of Mariko.....what will   
happen to him?? Please read and review!! Thanx a lot!  



	12. A Gentle Kiss

Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
By:MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: Why do we have disclaimers when we all know that we authors don't own any  
of these cute characters?? Dilandau doesn't belong to me....but Razan and Hitoshi will do.  
  
A/N- Ummmm......Whoaaaaaa!! What the heck is happening to Nori and Hitoshi?? I got   
nothing to say but Thanks to Yukari-chan for letting me borrow her Fushigi Yuugi tapes!! And   
many many thanx to Yukari-chan for getting me the Escaflowne Movie! THANX A LOT! O..yea   
Thanx for leading me the Clamp X movie too.  
  
Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
Chapter Twelve  
By: MysticMoon  
  
After the comment from Hitoshi (chapter ten), they started the potion that will make   
Dilandau seem horrible and cruel. Maybe then, Mariko won't like him so much. All that time,   
Nori and Hitoshi had a pleasant conversation. But then, Hitoshi started a new conversation   
that will change their lives forever.   
"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we were normal people living on   
Gaea?" Hitoshi asked while Nori pondered the question.  
"But we were once mortals, except I don't remember much of my past life. But what  
exactly do you mean?" Nori was a bit confused.  
"I mean, that if we were humans instead of gods, we could love. Why did the heavens  
ban the most important feeling?" he asked very quietly.  
"I don't know what you are talking about. Are you ok?" Nori had lied. She knew exactly  
what he means. She was afraid to find out the truth. She was afraid that he is feeling the   
same way she is.  
"For the last few days, I felt this thing that I have never felt. For the first time, I felt   
alone. I felt that something or someone was missing from my life. As the days gone by, I   
got even more confused when I found out exactly what was wrong with me. I have found   
out my answer but I refused to accept it because it is wrong. Nori? Do you know what my   
answer is?  
Nori was really touched by his story because she felt the same way these past few   
days. But she just shooked her head and looked at him with tear-filled eyes.  
"Nori? I...I think I'm....I'm in love with you...." he whisper to her. Nori's eyes grew   
wide as she flung her arms around him. He returned her hug and whispered into her ear,   
"I'm glad you feel the same way" Nori just cried harder into his shoulder. She whispered,   
just plain and simple, "I love you"  
In response to her answer, he took her chin into his hand and tilted her head towards   
his. His lips captured hers in a slow kiss that will forever be kept in their hearts. He knew   
he loved her. He knew they would be in trouble but love was so strong. He ended the kiss,   
his lips lingering above hers. "Don't leave me here alone" he asked her, his lip slightly   
brushing hers. "I won't" Nori told him. They grew up learning about how love was wrong,   
but why did it feel so right when it was wrong?  
In the crack of the door, a pair of angry gray eyes looked upon the situation. He saw   
their sweet confessions and their passionate kiss. But he was angry and jealous *I'm the   
one that loves Nori! I LOVE HER! I just ever told her because of the stupid rule. Now she   
can never be mine.....but no one can have her if I can't!! I WILL have her. She WILL be   
mine. Mine alone, Nobody elses*   
  
After the battle, Mariko immediately went to work. She cleaned and bandaged every   
cut of the slayers. She talked to them in a soothing tone when they wince at the pain. The   
slayers were really touched and surprised. They had never had this sort of tenderness and   
care from anyone ever since they joined the Dragonslayers. Chesta was so touched that he   
cried when Mariko bandage him. It was a good thing that the General wasn't around.   
"Wahhhhhh......." Chesta cried, the tears streaming down his face.  
"O my god! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you??" Mariko was really shocked at this sudden   
outbrust from him. The other slayers stopped and watched.  
"Nooo.....it's just that.....that.....I never had someone who is so nice to me! Wahhh"   
Chesta brawled louder and made a sad baby face, his lips trembling a little. Mariko then   
hugged Chesta for a short period of time and all the other slayers went, "Awwwwwwww!!"  
Mariko quickly went to Dilandau's tent. She entered and found Gatty preparing the   
water for the cleansing of the General's wound. She glanced at Gatty's stained uniform and   
cuts. "I'll take over from here. You better go get cleaned up" she told him. After Gatty left   
the tent, she went and got the towel and wringed it out from the bowl. She placed the   
towel on the table and reached for Dilandau's armor buckles.  
"What are you doing?" he weakly asked.  
"I have to take off your armor to clean your wound" Mariko gently told him.   
She took those off while Dilandau laid very still on the cot. Mariko took the towel and   
gently wiped his wound free from blood. She slowly and carefully wrapped his wound and   
she lightly placed her hand on his forehead to check for a temperature. But his head was   
fine. Dilandau felt very strange. He, like his slayers, had never had care or tenderness   
especially from a woman. She placed a blanket around him. She smiled at him when she   
said, "I hope you feel better" and then she left without a sound. Dilandau didn't want her   
to leave, he didn't want to be alone. Alone in this world.....  
  
A/N- Once again I can't help it but make Chesta cuter then he already is! Yukari-chan said  
Chesta doesn't look cute! *Shocked* *A dozen tomatoes is thrown towards Yukari's   
direction* oOoOo Who is that mysterious gray-eyed stranger at the door, spying on Nori and  
Hitoshi?? The next chapter will answer that question......please read and review......I don't care if  
you flame me.....All questions, comments, and flames are to be put into that box down   
there. 


	13. Anger and Lust

Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Escaflowne characters except for Mariko, Nori, Hitoshi, Razan, and  
any other characters that may come out of my crazy brain!   
  
A/N- I just read a great story by Vanessa St. Cloud. It's called "Seven Angels" It has an excellent plot   
and very unique, original characters. Although I wish there was a love story with Dilandau. That's   
why I can't wait for "Shadow Cage" Something shocking has happened to Nori. Something terrible.   
It has to do with the mysterious gray-eyed stranger at the door.  
  
Extra Note- I just wanna say that I'm totally shocked about the World Trade Center events since I   
like in New York City. I hope that the families of victims will find hope and make it through this tragic  
event. I hope all the ones that have passed away may rest in peace. I know that we will find the   
terrorists who done this and we will strike back.  
  
Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
Chapter Thirteen  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Nori poured another cup of tea for Kenji Asano, her long time friend. Kenji is the God   
of Flight and has been her friend for the past fifteen years. Nori looked at her best friend and smiles   
at him. He returns her smile with his own grin. Nori was happy that she has Kenji as a friend, ever since   
that faithful day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Start of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nori sat alone in the corner of her classroom. She watched as her classmates laugh   
and talk together as they ate their lunch. She felt alone and scared. When her parent's   
secret was revealed, all her friends slowly withdrawn themselves from Nori. She was only   
five. She should be a happy, carefree child with many friends. But instead, she was alone,   
alone because of her parent's secret. She had no one to share her lunch with, no one to   
trade secrets with, no one to be her friend. So all she could do was sit still and observed   
her classmates.   
Nori glanced at her teacher, but her teacher shot her a nasty look. Even the adults   
seem to hate her and her brother. It wasn't her fault she was born. It wasn't her fault!!! She   
was five, she bearly knows the difference between right and wrong, how could she and Aki   
be blamed for this?? Why?? She could feel tears roll down her cheeks. But there was no one   
there to wipe her tears away, not her parents, not anybody. No one to offer her a tissue....  
no one. So she sat there and didn't bother about wiping them away.  
Kenji sat with his friends, while they ate lunch. Kenji was a lucky child with everything he  
wants. But something was bothering him. It was that lonely child sitting in the corner, sitting in the   
shadows. He knew about Nori's secret but what's the difference? It was not as if Nori grew three   
heads or something. She is still the same old Nori that he knew from before, active and lively. But why   
is everyone hating her? Kenji got up and walked over to Nori. Her sobbing stopped when he stood in   
front of her. Kenji looked at her tear-streaked child face and held up his hankerchief.   
"Here, take it" Kenji told her as she reached for the tissue. She took it and silently wiped her   
tears. 'Thank you' was all her eyes said to him. The class looked in disbelief at the kids in the back of   
the room. But being the five year-olds that they are, they went back to their lunch as if nothing has   
happened. When Nori was all cleaned up, Kenji and Nori shared a pack of sour candies. But even   
though it was sour, for Nori, it was the sweetest thing she ever tasted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nori and Kenji were walking down the serene road. Kenji had said he wanted to show her   
something. She didn't know what it was but she hoped it was something for her! Nori was puzzled  
when Kenji took her into a dead end street. But she trusted her long time friend and thought   
nothing of it. The air around there was musty and silence was all she heard.   
"Kenji, where are we?" Nori asked, confusion in her voice. She watched in horror as Kenji's  
gray-blue eyes narrowed in anger. She saw him stared at her hard, as if looking past her.  
"Nori, I know your secret. I know about you and Hitoshi." He said.  
"What?? How did you find out???" she stared at him, her heart racing fast.  
"WHY? HIM? WHAT THE HELL? YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO LOVE HIM. YOUR SUPPOSED TO   
LOVE ME! I'VE BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOR SO LONG. DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU? DOESN'T  
OUR FRIENDSHIP MEAN ANYTHING? I'M THE ONE THAT LOVES YOU, NOT HIM! I LOVE YOU!! I COULD   
REPORT THIS.....BUT I WON'T BECAUSE.....YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?" Kenji screamed at her.  
"Please don't tell anyone. I love Hitoshi....." Nori whispered as she watch Kenji advanced   
towards her.   
"I could have you and you can do nothing about it." Kenji mouth covered hers in one   
quick motion. His kiss was so unlike Hitoshi's. Hitoshi's was warm and passionate while Kenji's was fulled   
of lust.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nori shouted at him while she pushed him away.  
"If you scream, if you tell, I'll expose you....and I mean that"  
She could do nothing when she felt his hand slide up her robe again. His body was pressed   
against hers, her back against a brick wall. She had no place to run. No place to hide. *Hitoshi, I'm so  
sorry. I wish our love could work but it can't up here.* Her heart wept silent tears as she gave in to  
Kenji. *Kenji, my best friend. How could he do this to me?*   
  
"Quick, Princess Mariko....please come! Lord Dilandau is sick. He doesn't look too well."   
Chesta was trying to wake Mariko. It was the middle of the night and each slayer took a vigil over  
Dilandau.  
"What?!?! I'm coming" Mariko took quick steps toward Dilandau's tent with Chesta close   
behind her. When she got in, she could see a figure rolling around on the cot. She walked over to  
Dilandau and stared at his flushed cheeks. She put her hands to his forehead but quickly pulled it   
back. It burned so hot. Chesta looked at her anxiously. She watched as the other slayers slowly   
came in, they watched their master moaned in pain.  
"Princess Marko? How is Master Dilandau?" Dalet stepped forward from the crowd of  
worried young men.   
"I'm afraid it's not too good. We will have to put the fever down or Dilandau's infection   
might....." She was so afraid of that. She didn't want to tell them.  
"Might what? We want to know Mariko. We're just as worried as you are" Razan asked   
while the slayers nod their head in agreement.  
"Might.....kill him" Mariko whispered the last two words and the slayers looked at her in   
shocked.  
"Kill him?? But Dilandau-sama is strong. I know he is." Chesta started to cry on Migel's   
shoulders. Chesta's words echoed in everyone's head. Silence filled the air except for the occasional   
whimper from their master.  
  
A/N- About the flashback, you're probably wondering why there are other children up in heaven   
when love is not allowed. Any mortal on earth who is worthy of heaven gets reborned as children  
and they grow up in heaven till they are adults. That's why there are kids. Nori and Aki are actually  
borned from the human womb. But the other kids are borned in large flower blossoms. I can't believe   
I made Nori's best friend her betrayer!! Kinda complicated but you sorta get the idea. Whoa...  
Dilandau is sick. Will he die? Any questions? Email me at oomysticmoonoo@hotmail.com.   
-*- Like I said before, I hope that this is the end to the attacks on America and to innocent lives. -*- 


	14. The Unknown Ingredient

Where the Sky Meets the Sea  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: This is pointless. You all know I don't own any of these damn cute characters from  
Escaflowne. I do have Mariko, Razan, Nori, Hitoshi, Kotaro and the bastard Kenji.  
  
A/N- I have changed the time in the story. Instead of 2 years after the Dragon War, its 4 and 1/2   
years after the war. This means Mariko and Dilandau are 19. Also, one more note. Dilandau has no  
relation to Allen Schezar. They are not brother and sister. Dilandau was also never a girl. In this story,   
Dilandau has a totally different history which you will soon discover. Enjoy =)  
  
Where the Sky Meets the Sea   
Chapter Fourteen  
  
**********Mariko's Dream**********  
  
"Mariko, calm down.....it's time for another lesson." Maiko's grandfather, Yoshi, stared   
at his granddaughter affectionately. He watched as the eight year old took a final bounce on her   
bed and finally jumped off and followed him to the Royal Gardens. "Today, we will start on the   
healing spells. It will require a mixture of herbs and a spell. Now listen carefully....this requires much   
attention from you. This spell might help you one day." The Draconian Healer and the Draconian   
Princess went to the middle of the herb garden. The gardeners and servants were nowhere in sight.   
"Now, I want you to repeat after me, ok Mariko?"  
"Sure, Grandpa" Mariko smiled at him sweetly. Her two front teeth were missing.  
"I will now start....A body once strong"  
"A body once strong"  
"But now is weak"  
"But now is weak" Mariko repeated with her eyes shut.  
"Was invaded by foreign aliens"  
"Was invaded by foreign aliens"  
"This spell I say"  
"This spell I say"  
"This spell I pray"  
"This spell I pray"  
"Will make you better.....I know"  
"Will make you better.....I know" Mariko's eyes snap open. "How will that help the   
sick person, Grandpa??"  
"Well, you also need to have the paste. You need several ingredients so listen up. See,  
here is one of the ingredients you would need. It's Honeysuckle flower. The others that you would   
need is Mentha leaves, Chrysanthemum flower, Lotus roots, Daffodil Petals, Angelica, and Field Mint.   
When you have found all this, mix it all in a bowl. Crush them into a paste using water. Then apply   
the paste to the wound while chanting the spell."  
"Is that all, Grandpa?" Mariko inquired.  
"Wait....I forgot the most important ingredient in the paste. After the paste is form, you   
must put in some fresh........"  
"PRINCESS MARIKO!!!"  
  
**********End of Dream**********  
  
"Princess Mariko?! Princess?!?! PRINCESS MARIKO?!?!?! Hey?!" Chesta yelled at her, waking   
Mariko from her sleep.  
"Huh?? Whats going on??" Mariko saw it was almost morning. She looked down and saw   
that she had stayed with Dilandau all night. She had forgot to replace the cool towel on his head   
ever since she fell asleep.  
"Mariko? Whats wrong with Lord Dilandau? He is bleeding from the mouth!!" Chesta   
informed her.  
Mariko looked at the General and indeed he was bleeding from the mouth. "Chesta, help   
me!" Mariko and Chesta hoist Dilandau up into a sitting postion. At that moment, Dilandau awoke   
from his slumber. He tried to speak but that only resulted in more blood from his mouth. "Aaaahhh,   
no! Don't talk!" Mariko quickly replaced the towel. "Chesta, go outside and get me some fresh cold   
water!" Mariko looked at Dilandau in dismay. His face was very flushed but his mouth was icy blue   
with a thin trickle of blood going down the side. Mariko swiftly and carefully wiped away any of the   
dry blood on the corner of his lips. "oOoOo......Dilandau! I wish I know what to do!" she moaned at   
him even though he offer no suggestions. When Chesta returned, she continue to wash the   
General's red face with the cold water. Finally, Mariko was able to rest when Dilandau fell asleep   
from all that washing.  
Mariko walked outside and found the slayers sitting in a circle, awaiting news of Dilandau's  
health. When she walked up to them, they all stood up.  
"How is he, Mariko??" Razan asked. "How is he??" the others echo behind him.  
"He's....he's......worse. Dilandau started bleeding today and......and his fever has gotten   
higher. Look, everyone. I need you to listen. I may know a way to save him. But the trouble is I can't   
remember one of the materials needed. I need....." Mariko started to describe the herbs that she   
wanted. They might be in the fields or the woods. But she told Razan and Gatty to watch over   
Dilandau.  
All the slayers, except the ones on vigil, including herself set out to find the herbs. They   
spent the whole day searching. By the end of the day, all the herbs were found except the   
unknown ingredient. *Without it....will Dilandau survive?? If only I could remember!!*  
  
A/N- I know this is not my best chapter but its been kinda hectic in New York these past few weeks.  
With the World Trade Center and all. My heart is grieving for all the victims and their families. Even  
though we have experience such a tragic loss of many innocent lives, I know in my heart that we   
will make it through alright. Bless you and God Bless America. 


	15. The Other Draconian

Fire and Water  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: *mumbles* You know what I'm gonna say so I'm not gonna say it.   
  
A/N- O my God. I actually have Van/Hitomi in this fic. For all you die hard fans out there, this fic   
will support a slight romance between Van and Hitomi. And no, Van will not be beaten to a   
bloody pulp just becuz Dilly and the slayers will be at the castle. Altho that does seem like a   
great idea. Hehehe....  
  
Fire and Water  
Chapter Fifteen  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Dilandau groaned in his sleep. He was cold despite the fact that he was sweating   
and red in the face. Dilandau whimpered in pain as something lightly touch him. He began   
to babble in a barely recognizable voice. "Mother? Where are you? Come back to us mother.   
Nooooo! Don't leave us." Mariko placed the cold towel back on Dilandau's forehead. She looked  
at him in pity.  
  
Van Fanel paced back and forth in his chambers. He looked out the window at the clear  
blue sky. He continued to pace until he finally sat down in his chair and let out a loud sigh. *Where   
were they? They should be here weeks ago!* What he thought was not true. Mariko and the others   
weren't due till a few weeks later. *I wish she came already. But I don't trust Dilandau.....I don't want  
him here. Why did Uncle send him here? Doesn't he remember that Fanelia was burned down by   
that....that monster!! It was only four years ago but it's still fresh in my mind.*   
  
"What are you saying?? Van Fanel?? You knew that it wasn't Dilandau's fault but   
Dornkirk's. Stop living in the past and look to the future. Fanelia has been rebuilt and all is well. But   
still........." Van said to himself outloud.  
  
"Still what , Van-sama??" Van looks up and see Merle in the doorway. Over the past few   
years, the Dragon War has made Merle into a more mature young woman. She was no longer the   
cat-girl that bounced around everywhere and jumps on Van like she used to.  
  
"Nothing, Merle. Its nothing. Just thinking"  
  
"You still love her, don't you?? You're not really thinking about Dilandau. You're thinking   
about Hitomi. I miss her too. Its been a long time since I've seen her. I have to admit that she gave   
me some comfort during the war" Merle admit to him.  
  
"Me too Merle, me too" Van said sadly as he stared out the open window.  
  
Folken Fanel wandered aimlessly through the halls. It was a shock to him that he could still  
come back to this home after all he had done since he was in the Zaibach Empire. He now lived in   
the Fanelian castle with his younger brother, the King. Things were almost back to how it was before,   
almost. Folken and Van's relationship is still really tense. *Van had been so busy these past few years  
trying so hard to rebuild Fanelia. Trying to rebuild the country I destoryed. Van is so lonely. I can tell  
by looking at him. He has Merle but I think he needs more then just a friend here with him. He needs   
that girl he was with before in the Dragon War, what's her name? O right....Hitomi. Van needs   
someone like Hitomi. If I could, I would undo all my mistakes but I know I can't take them back now.   
I wish I could make my little brother happy again.* Folken walked away, gloomy once again.   
  
From the same window Folken was looking out from, a single star twinkled. The star had   
seen Folken's sadness, could hear his pain. Deep in space, the star made its last and final decision.  
The star wanted to grant Folken's wish but in order to do so, the star must sacrifice its life. So   
whenever a star disappears in the sky, don't think its because it died of old age but because it gave   
up its own life to grant someone a wish. And somewhere in Astoria, a light beam appears.  
  
Mariko sat with her hands propped against her chin. and she sighed in boredom. Dilandau   
has cooled down for a while now. While deep in her thought, she hummed her tune from her   
childhood. The name of the song is "Midnight Wings" It was an old and ancient Draconian song   
about a hero that saved the Draconians. She thought hard on the last secret ingredient. *What   
could it be??*  
  
Razan turned his head toward the source of the haunting yet sweet melody that seemed  
to be coming from Mariko. He listened to it carefully because it sound so familar. "Mignight Wings" he  
thought instantly. *But how could she know such a song? Only Draconians know about it?* Suddenly  
excitement overtook his brain. *Could it be? What if she is one of the dragon race?* He tooked   
careful and cautious steps towards her. "Hey Mariko.....did you come up with the ingredient yet?"  
  
"O.....hi. No, I haven't. I wish I could remember" she told him in response.  
  
"Ummmm....I was wondering what tune are you humming?"  
  
Mariko looked alarmed for a moment. But it disappeared as quickly as it came. "O....that?  
It's just some old childhood song" she only told him half the truth.  
  
"Might it be called "Mignight Wings"?" Razan inquiry.  
  
"How did you know that??" Mariko's eyes shot up in wonder. "You're not one of......?"  
  
"Are you one of them??" Razan wanted to know. "Because I am. My father was one"  
  
"Fuck....really?? O my gosh......you're a Draconian??" she asked in a half whisper.  
  
"Yea.....are you one?"  
  
"I am. I can't believe you're a Draconian. This is so cool. What color are your wings? Mine   
are white with light blue tips" Mariko asked him. She was very excited to have met another   
Draconian like herself. Before he could say something, he was interrupted by a shout coming from   
Dilandau's tent. "Mommy? Daddy? Brother? Where are you?" Dilandau whimpered in pain. Mariko   
and Razan ran into the tent quickly. Dilandau's condition had enhanced fast over the last hour.   
  
"O..fuck! What do we do now?" Mariko moaned.   
  
"Ummm......I may have a solution." Razan answered. "I have the power to read people's   
past. Maybe I can find out about the last ingredient?"  
  
"Sure, hurry!" Razan then took Mariko by the hand and focused on her with his eyes shut.   
"Now, concentrate on the past" Suddenly everything went black for Razan and Mariko. They both  
collapsed on the ground.   
  
**Inside Mariko's mind**  
  
*Wow, it's sure bright in here* Razanl continued to pace around Mariko's mind. There were  
nothing in here but happy and innocent thoughts. Razan guessed she had a happy childhood. He  
tried not to pry into her privacy. *Now?? Where is the memory?* Suddenly the scene shifted, from a   
birthday party to a garden in Mizu. He watched as an eight year old Mariko study her lessons with  
none other then his old master!! *Master? What are you doing here?!?* He quiet down to study them.  
  
"Well, you also need to have the paste. You need several ingredients so listen up. See,   
here is one of the ingredients you would need. It's Honeysuckle flower. The others that you would   
need is Mentha leaves, Chrysanthemum flower, Lotus roots, Daffodil Petals, Angelica, and Field Mint.  
When you have found all this, mix it all in a bowl. Crush them into a paste using water. Then apply   
the paste to the wound while chanting the spell." The old Master said to Mariko.  
  
"Is that all, Grandpa?" Mariko inquired.  
  
"Wait....I forgot the most important ingredient in the paste. After the paste is form, you   
must put in some fresh female blood"   
  
Eight year old Mariko drew her face up in digust. "Ewwww......why do you need blood??"  
  
"Its not all that disgusting, Mariko. It's just that females have things in their blood that   
males don't have. These stuff will help heal people."  
  
"I got it, Grandpa! Blood, yuck!"  
  
Razan had to laugh at Mariko's disgust. She was so adorable like that. But it was shocking  
for him to find out that his old master was Mariko's grandfather. Razan then ended his mind reading   
right here. He now knew what the ingedient is, so he left Mariko's mind.  
  
**Back to present day**  
  
Razan and Mariko awoke from their *doze* Razan looked at Lord Dilandau. Once again,  
Dilandau was babbling in his sleep. "Boy. No. Two boys. A Lake. Happy." Dilandau was dreaming and   
he could see two boys playing in a lake. Dilandau wrinkled his forehead in confusion. *Why am I here?  
What does this have to do with me? Who are the two boys there? Is this my past?* Dilandau drifted   
back to reality. He could faintly hear what was going on.  
  
"So did you find out what the missing ingredient is?" Mariko asked Razan eagerly.  
  
"Yea...its female blood"  
  
"Ewww....are you sure?" She asked. Razan sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah.....I'm sure"  
  
"Ok. Then I must do this." Mariko then took the paste from where it was sitting on the   
table. She pulled the dragger from Dilandau's uniform. She held her hand over the opening of the   
jar. Slowly, she sliced the dragger across the palm of her left hand. Razan watched with a worry   
look. Mariko choked back some tears. The wound stinged like crazy. She wanted to draw back her  
hand but she knew she must save the General. Slowly, the blood began to seep out onto the bowl.  
She squeezed her hand to get every drop of her blood. After she had gotten the amount that   
looked right, she quickly mixed the blood and paste together. Without worrying about her cut, she   
start applying the paste to Dilandau's wound. While she worked on Dilandau's wound, she mumbled   
the ancient spell of healing. Razan tried bandaging her hand at the same time. After they were   
done with Dilandau, they went back outside to rest. The other slayers were waiting for their news.   
  
"The General will be better real soon. The paste had been applied. He'll get better" Mariko  
told the anxious Dragonslayers.  
  
"Mariko? How did you get that nasty cut on your hand?" Dalet asked.  
  
"O....that? The last ingredient was female blood. Thats why I have the cut"  
  
The Dragonslayers realized what the princess had done for their Master Dilandau. They all   
got down on their knees and bowed down to her. "Thank you for saving our lord's life" They said in   
unison.  
  
"What are you guys doing down there? Get the hell back up!!" Dilandau emerged from   
the tent. Dilandau wore a cocky expression that he usually has on. Dilandau-sama was back!!  
  
A/N- Dilly's back!! Aaaaahhh!! Don't forget about Folken. He will play an important role in this story.  
But what? Muahahaha.....Razan is a Draconian? Whoa, where that come from? As you have   
probably noticed, I've changed the name of the story to "Fire and Water" It suits the story better.  
I don't know where I got the other title. If you have a suggestion for the title or the story itself, please   
write it down in the review box or email it to me. Thanx!!  
  
Extra Note about the Story- I just want you to keep in mind that Dilandau is fire and Mariko is water.  
Dilandau is like fire, fiery and unpredictable. He can be calm or enraged. Mariko is water because  
she is gentle and soothing most of the time like water. But at times like in a storm, water can be   
destructive as well. 


	16. Midnight Wings

Fire and Water  
Chapter Sixteen  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: *drunk* *slurred voice* Yea I own Escaflowne!! What are you gonna do about it?  
Huh huh huh?? *hiccup*  
  
A/N- Aaaahhhh....a scene everyone has waited for!! I really got nothing to say but I wanna thank   
the readers for the reviews! To CT: Yes, Hitomi will become an important factor in the story. Not big,   
but it's a part. I think I might concentrate on a small Van and Hitomi romance but I'm still not sure   
how this will turn out. Thank you for reading to this far. I hope this story will become more interesting   
to you readers in the future!!  
  
In celebration of Dilandau's quick recovery, Mariko held a little party that night. While the  
slayers sat around the campfire, Mariko began to tell the Dragonslayers about a story called   
"Midnight Wings." "I'm going to tell you this story that I grew up listening to. Its called Midnight   
Wings." Mariko winked at Razan. "My mother always say that I should learn something from this  
story. Maybe you guys can learn something too." The Dragonslayers quiet down when Mariko began.  
  
"Now this story took place before the formation of the Mystic Valley. There was a little boy   
growing up in a Draconian village. His name was Dayu Hara. This boy was just like every other   
Draconian boy until he was five years old. At the age of five, young children of the Draconian race  
were to unfold their wings. The village took the unflolding of the wings as a celebration. So on Dayu's   
5th birthday party, the elders arrived to examine Dayu's wings and to predict his future.  
  
The day was going fine until the moment for the wings to unfold arrived. Dayu was   
surrounded by friends and family. He was extremely proud to have all his friends at his revealing.   
Finally, after a few moments, Dayu's shirt started to rip and slowly, a pair of wings began to form on   
his back. The crowd was about to marvel at his new wings until they saw the color of his wings. They  
were of midnight blue, as dark as the night.   
  
In the Draconian race, midnight blue was not a color option for a young Draconian boy.   
The elders were amazed and frightened about the darkness of his blue. Dayu stared out at the   
crowd, his young boyish face eager for their praise and compliments. But all he got was silence.   
Several moments later, the head elder, a old man of 102, called out to the community. "My people,  
the party will end now. Everyone go home now. The elders will sort this out."  
  
One by one everyone left Dayu. The elders lead Dayu and his mother into their house.   
Dayu's mother told Dayu to go to his room. Dayu was confused at why he was sent to his room. He   
thought he was being punished. He peeked out into the other room, where the elders and his   
mom were having a discussion.   
  
"Your son will be a disgrace to the community. Who ever heard of a Draconian with dark   
blue wings? This must the work of the devil!!! Such an ill-looking child! Never seen such a thing in my   
life." a elderly woman said to Dayu's mother.  
  
Dayu's mother responded back. She said, "I don't wish to be disrespectful but I would like  
you to not speak ill of my child. He is my son, regardless of what color his wings are. He will grow up   
normally just like any other boys in the willage." You could see the anger building up in her. Dayu's   
mom was proud of the fact that she made it through pregancy after her husband ran off with   
another bitch. She was proud that she was able to support herself and her son. She did not need  
a old hag to boss her around and to insult her son."  
  
"Go Dayu's mother!!! You go girl!" Dalet cheered to Mariko. Dalet then got an evil glare   
from Dilandau-sama and the other slayers for interrupting this story. "Shhhhhh!!" Chesta said with a   
giggle to Dalet. The other slayers nod to Mariko to continue.  
  
Well, Dayu went through his life suffering because of his wing colors. He was always teased   
in a nasty way about his wings. Dayu oftened came home crying because of the other boys. This   
went on for many years until he was the age of 25. One day, someone lost wondered into the   
Draconian Village. This man saw the wings of the Draconians. He wanted to share this discovery with  
others, so he left. The village was alarmed. They fear for their future. Everyday they prayed for help   
from the gods.   
  
Dayu watched amist the chaos. While he watched the elders pray, a plan formulated in  
his mind. He was going to save the Draconians. One day, he held a town meeting. At first, everyone   
was reluctant to listen to him until he told them of his plan to save the Draconian race. He said,   
"Please listen. I may have a way to save all of you. There is a place towards the West. It is surrounded   
by rough mountains and dangerous seas. No one has been able to get there. But if we move our  
village there, we might be able to save ourselves."  
  
The elders learned of his plan and quickly agreed to it. The very next moment, everyone   
packed up and moved to the valley which Dayu had spoke of. Being Draconians, it was easy for   
them to reach the area. Dayu had found the Mystic Valley, which is what he named. Dayu had   
saved his people, the same people that teased him and made his life miserable. But Dayu did it   
none the less. From that day on, he was no longer teased about his wings."  
  
"Well?? The story is done. What do you think of it?" Mariko asked the slayers who was just   
staring at her.   
  
"It was nice." Dilandau said simply.  
  
"Didn't anyone get the moral of the story?" Mariko asked in annoyance.  
  
"Yea, that you're supposed to face all your problems with courage and not hate." the  
super-smart Miguel said to her.  
  
"Why do that? I would've just killed them all. Muahahahaha!!" Dilandau said with a crazed   
laugh. His only response was 15 sweatdrops from the slayers and an evil glare from Mariko.   
  
"I think we should get some sleep before the journey tomorrow." Mariko told the others as   
they all climb into their cots and fell asleep. *What's wrong with Dilandau? I thought he was nicer   
then that. Maybe I got him all wrong.* Mariko thought to herself as she got into the bed. Before she   
could completely lay down, a sliver-haired figure entered. She let out a small gasp as she realized   
who he was, it was Dilandau. She drew her knees up to her chin, wrapped her arms around her legs   
and pulled the blanket around her shoulders. She waited for him to speak, to explain why he was   
there. Dilandau just sat across from her and stared into her eyes intensely for about a minute. He   
looked confused. Mariko was a little freaked out. Who wouldn't be? What if the great Dragonslayer   
warlord stared into your eyes?  
  
"Umm? What are you doing here?" Mariko tried to make the situation less tense. Dilandau  
only made it worse by not replying. He continued to look at her, as if searching for a impossible   
answer.  
  
Dilandau did not know why he was staring at her. He even forgot why he was there in the   
first place. *Hold on. Wasn't I suppose to be here to thank her?* But all he could see was her soft,   
pale, pink lips. *Wait, I don't know if her lips are soft or not. But I'll like to find out!!! Wait, what am I   
thinking. Just say thanks and go*  
  
"Aaaahhhhh, ummm....about earlier. I wanna thank you for what you did." He stammered.  
He wanted to kiss her so much. To taste those lips. His quiet longing, couldn't wait....  
  
"Your welcom..." Before she could finish her sentence, she felt the briefest sensation of his  
lips on her. She gasped and looked up but he was gone.   
  
Dilandau laid in bed that night. He could not sleep. He couldn't believe what he just did   
before. He had kissed the princess. *What made me do that? Well...maybe it's because your in love   
with her, idiot!! Noo...that couldn't be true. I'm Dilandau, I enjoy killing, taking innocent lives. I'm too   
cold-hearted to love anyone* But he continue to think about Mariko and about how she had cut   
herself to save him. *Why did she do that for me? Could it be possible? Could she like me? NO! It's   
not possibe. Who would love a monster like me?* He thought sadly. But before he fell asleep, his  
mouth widened to a grin. "Her lips are soft." He said outloud before he fell asleep, as a devilish smile   
graced his lips.  
  
A/N- You made it to the end of the chapter!! I'm so proud. Now all you got to do is review ^_^  
Damn I sound so cheesy! Hehehe...O mah gosh! They kissed? YEA YEA!! I had fun writing this part.   
Them kissing wasn't even suppose to be here in this chapter but I couldn't wait. I know you guys  
couldn't wait for it either!! Come on! Admit it! Anyways, I got this poem out called "Midnight Wings"   
that is directly related to the story in this chapter. I would really love it if you would review for that   
poem too! Thank you! 


	17. The Apprentice

Fire and Water  
Chapter Seventeen  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimers are there to remind us of the horrible fact that we don't own Escaflowne, etc.  
  
A/N- Ummm...I AM SO SORRY! I haven't been able to go online for like the past two weeks or   
maybe more? Christmas was a blast! I loved it. I hope everyone else' was just as special. Now I just   
wish it would snow. LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW!! Hehehe. Please read!  
  
Kotaro, God of Destruction, waited unpatiently for his apprentice to arrive. He got angry  
and threw a glass bottle of wine at the door guard. "Where is that boy?!?!" he roared at the poor,   
frightened guard. Before the guard could answer him, a knock was heard. The door revealed a   
person in a long dark cloak with the hood covering his face. The cloaked person walked into the   
room, which looked like a cave. There was a throne in the end of the room. The cave room was only  
lit by the fire torches in the walls.   
  
"What is it that you request, Master?" The hooded person asked in a low voice, as if loud   
noise might anger his master more.  
  
"I want an update. I want to know what you have been up to." Kotaro told the boy in a   
bored voice.  
  
"I have done what you told me to. I have changed the potions. I have turned every   
potion into its opposite. The magical spells are working perfectly. Pretty soon you will have the   
Dragon." the apprentice told its master.  
  
"Very good. You may leave." Kotaro told him coldly.  
  
"I will get what I want. You promise I can have her after you have gain control of Gaea   
and the Heavens. Can you still confirm that?" the boy asked a bit forcefully.  
  
"You do not need to raise your voice at me boy! I will give her to you. Don't worry." Kotaro  
said with the same ugly smile he usually have on. The hooded figure retreated back out the door  
and disappered from sight.   
  
Nori quickly fixed her top as she walked out of Kenji's living quarters. It was horrible being in  
there. She was already 15 minutes late meeting Hitoshi. She and Hitoshi still have to finish the potion.  
She started to cry as she tread the steps to the work place. Hitoshi was inside waiting for her. As soon  
as he saw her tears, he came toward her and embraced her.   
  
"What's wrong, my love?" he asked in a worry tone.   
  
"Nothing. It's just the wind." she told him.  
  
"Please tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you in pain. Something is wrong. I can tell. Why  
won't you tell me?" Hitoshi's voice was cracking up.  
  
"Nothing. Really. We better get back to the potion. We can't fail in our mission." Nori said  
as she pushed him away. She really wanted to tell him. But they might get exposed. She hated lying   
to him but what could she do? Hitoshi looked at her with a pained look in his eyes.  
  
Allen hurried as fast as he could when he heard Millerna called him. He raced across their   
150 acre home in search of his wife and son. He found his wife kneeling by the river, crying. His son   
was no where in sight.   
  
"What's wrong? Millerna, where is Daniel?" he asked in a worry tone.  
  
"He....he was playing by the river and he slipped on the riverbank and fell him." Millerna  
said between half-sobs.  
  
Allen's eye widened at his wife's words. Their baby boy fell into the river? "I'm going to look  
for him. You better get home." he whispered to Millerna. She nodded while he swung himself on his   
horse.  
  
Allen followed the river well into the deep, lush forest that stood like a haunting shadow in  
the back of his home in Astoria. Before he could set another step into the forest, a white light   
appeared in the distance that blinded his sight for a few minutes. *Hitomi!* He quickly steered his   
horse in the direction of the light.  
  
Hitomi was sitting at home when she suddenly saw a black feather float gently infront of   
her. "Folken?" she said softly. Right after she said his name, a white light engulfed her and brought   
her back to where she belongs. "Nani?" She drew her head up and looked at the sky. Just as she   
hoped, she saw Earth and the moon in the heavens. "I'm back!!"  
  
A soft whimpering cut short of her celebration. She looked around in haste. What she did  
see was a four or five year old boy lying by the riverbank. The boy looked half drowned and half   
dead. Hitomi took a closer inspection of the boy. This boy reminded her of another golden head   
child she had met in Gaea years ago. This boy looked like Prince Chid. Hitomi gently prodded the   
boy by the shoulders. The boy made a gentle sound. Hitomi was glad he was still alive. She took off  
her jacket and wrapped it around the boy's small body.   
  
Daniel could hear someone besides himself in the forest. He wanted to call for help but all  
he could do was whimper. He could feel someone touched him. It was a gentle touch. "Mommy?"   
he murmured to himelf. He could feel the person place something soft around his shoulders.  
  
Hitomi was trying to keep the boy warm but she could feel the cold night air seep into her  
clothes. Then, she heard horse's footsteps. She looked up to see a figure on a horse. Her face wrinkled   
up in confusion. He looked familiar somehow. She took a closer look at his face. He had nice blue eyes  
and short spiky blond hair. She drew in her breath when she realized the figure on the horse was   
Allen Schezar. The same one she knew a few years back during the Dragon War. The same person   
she had first fell in love with.  
  
Allen had also seen the look of confusion on the maiden's face. This girl also looked very   
familar. She had long, light brown hair up to the middle of her chest. But those intense green eyes   
gave away who she was. "Hitomi!" he shouted.  
  
"Allen?" Hitomi asked the gentleman on the horse. "Do you know who he belongs to?" she   
gestured to the boy in her lap. Without answering, Allen jumped off from his horse, ran over and   
hugged Hitomi really hard. Hitomi fell backwards, having the wind knocked outta her. Allen   
proceeded to pick her up and put her on the horse. He then picked up Daniel and he got onto the   
horse as well. Allen went back to the Schezar Manor with a soaring heart despite he was a married   
man.  
  
A/N- *laughs evilly* Muahahahaha....shame on you Allen Schezar. Gomen to all the Allen fans.   
So there is some dude working for Kotaro ehhhhhh?? Who? Did ya notice that Kotaro behaves a   
lot like our Lord Dilandau? Allen and Millerna is married. Their son's name is Daniel. I hope I don't turn   
this fic into a soap opera unlike my fellow writer Yukari-chan. Look what she did with Card Captors   
Sakura. O yea when it says "Dragon" I don't mean Van. Kotaro is not after Van, lemme reassure all   
the Van fans. Thanks for reading and please review. Thank you thank you! ^_^  
  
Extra A/N- To the reviewer "grrrr...." I loved ur review. I noe Dilandau is all mushy and soft but I kinda   
like him like that. oOoOo but I can't tell you why he is like that!! Its all part of my master plan!!  
*Muahahahaha* Thankz for reading and reviewing. 


	18. Draconians & Sylphians

Fire and Water  
Chapter Eighteen  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: To add to my grief, I don't own Escaflowne. *in a tiny voice* Not even Dilandau.  
  
A/N- Well it has been an interesting few weeks. I am a freshman at Midwood High School in   
Brooklyn, NY and we just finished our Regents Week. NO SCHOOL!! Then when we came back,  
we got new schedules, new teachers, new classes, and new friends. But I don't have any classes  
with any of my crushs!!! Wahhhh!! Actually it's not that bad. Anyways, go on! Read the chapter.  
It contains a heart-breaking story told by my slayer Razan.  
  
Mariko went to a clearing in the woods early next morning. She was remembering the   
wonderful scene that happened last night. Wonderful but yet confusing. She remembered seeing   
the General's eyes fulled with so much emotions. The way his eyes softened right before he kissed   
her. She had been afraid for a few moments because she never saw any other emotions in   
Dilandau's eyes but hate. But that night, there was so much more. A new side of him has been   
opened to her. She realized that Dilandau was able to love. To do more then just kill. She closed her   
eyes in a blissful memory of his lips on hers'. *Oh how he tasted so good...his lips so sweet and gentle   
and...*  
  
"Mariko? Can we talk?" Razan watched her eyes open and snapped up to look at him.  
He apparently seemed to have broken some trance of hers. He watched her nodded her head   
slowly.  
  
"About what?" Mariko questioned. She was a bit disappointed that it was only Razan but  
company was better then no company at all. She was eager for conversation.  
  
"For some strange reason, I am compelled to tell you my family history. I never told anyone   
because I've never met another Draconian." Razan told the Princess.  
  
"Please tell me about it." she replied, a bit curious about what he was about to tell her.  
  
"I had a brother. His name was Sotan. We looked alike, with the same blue eyes and blond  
hair. That's because we were twins. He was four minutes older then me, so it makes him my older  
brother. But his wings were blood red with streaked black. You do know what the red and black   
means right?" Razan inquired.  
  
"Yea. Dark red with black is believed to be the colors of the Devil by the Draconians. Are  
you telling me that you're brother had weird wing color and he was discriminated as well?" Mariko   
asked. She was very curious and interested in Razan's story.   
  
"Well no. Not exactly. You see, Sotan was young so the elders did not blame his wings'   
color on him. Instead they blamed it on my mother." Razan said with tears welling up.  
  
"Oh no. Why did they blame it on her??" the Princess asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not completely Draconian. I am part Sylphian." Razan confessed.  
  
"Wait. Sylphians. Aren't they the mystical creatures destined to protect the skies?" Was  
your mother one of them?" Mariko asked.  
  
"Yes. She was a full Sylphian and my father was a Draconian. My mother moved into the  
Draconian village. The elders did not exactly trusted her. You know, they were prejudice. At the  
same time my brother's wings was exposed, a great sickness swept through. Everyone immediately  
pointed fingers at my mother. One morning, some people came and took her. They tied her to an   
alter and killed her. My whole family was screaming but they killed her nevertheless. Then they   
burned her body. Imagine being only five and watching your mother die, watching her blood....."   
Razan continued in great sobs that racked his body.  
  
"Oh god. I can't believe they would do that. I am so sorry. But what happened to the  
rest of your family." Mariko asked in deep sorrow.  
  
"My brother, Sotan, the Draconian with the devil's wings. He was kidnapped by the  
village people and sold off to some Zaibach merchant. I don't where he is now. I joined the  
Zaibach army so I could find him but I haven't heard about him yet. My sister was a Sylphian though.  
You know how in a Sylphian bloodline, females rule but in the Draconian its' mostly males. Me and   
my father feared for her life. We did not want her to have the same fate our mother did. My father  
shipped her off to Fanelia to our uncle's place. My uncle was a nobleman in the Fanelian courts.   
But she never arrived there. Like my twin brother, I do not know of her fate." Razan finished, still  
shaking from his tears and pain.   
  
Mariko did not know what to do. She did the only thing that was reasonable at the time.  
She hugged him, to comfort him. "I'm sorry" Mariko said quietly. Razan sniffed.  
  
"Well well well. Isn't this sweet?" Dilandau drawled out mockingly at the scene before him.   
Both Mariko and Razan looked up in surprised, then fear.   
  
"Lord Dilandau! I'm sorr.." *SLAP* Razan fell back, holding his red face in his hand. Mariko  
came and helped him up to his feet.   
  
"I will not have a slayer slack off like you do. Aren't you supposed to be tending to the   
horses?" The General asked with a dangerous voice.  
  
"Hai Master Dilandau." Razan ran off leaving Mariko very alone with a furious General.  
  
Dilandau dropped his voice to a near whisper. "Now where were we last night? Hmm...  
I say right about here." Dilandau traced her lips softly with the tip of his gloved finger down to her   
chin. He gently cupped it and brought her face to his. Oh she wanted to taste his lips again. He   
swept his lips across hers' gently. But it was over sooner then she would like it to be.   
  
"So the new slayer is a demon creature? One of the Draconians, huh? Just like the White   
Dragon? Pathetic. Not only that, he is a Sylphian. Hmmm....this is interesting though. He may be   
weak as a Draconian but Sylphians are a strong breed. They are creatures with a dark history.   
Almost like vampires. I like that....Destiny is to protect the skies." Dilandau told her. He seemed to be  
talking to himself more then to her.   
  
"I don't need you to tell me the history of Sylphians. And Razan is not weak!" the princess  
defended.   
  
Dilandau snapped back to attention. He took Mariko by the shoulders and shook her   
gently. He threw back his head and laughed.   
  
"What is so funny?" the princess asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
"You're a Draconian.." He said accused quietly.   
  
Mariko could feel his breathe on her lips. His mouth just hovering above hers', teasing her.  
"And what are you going to do about it?" She knew what she wanted him to do.  
  
"Nothing." With that Dilandau abrutly dropped his hand from her cheek and started to   
move away from her back to camp.  
  
A/N- No offense to any Dilandau fans since I am one, but don't you think Dilandau has PMS? He got   
weird mood swings and such. Hehehe. Oh about PMS, Dilandau IS NOT a girl in my fic. He was never   
one either. Although it was an interesting plot, I shudder when I think about Dilly as a girl. *shudders*  
Especially Allen's little sister. *double shudders* Ok...so how would I fit Razan's family story into this fic?  
Find out next time! *sounds all high and cheesy* Blah anyways, Review please ¬_¬ 


	19. So Alone...

Fire and Water  
Chapter Nineteen  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't like writing these but I guess I have to. I don't own Escaflowne. If anyone would   
like to sell it to me....hmmm lemme see *digs through jean pockets* they will get seven bucks. =)  
  
A/N- Just about finished the President Week. Hail to all US prez becuz we got a WHOLE week off!!  
Feeling quite hyper now thanx to the Willy Wonka Pixy Stix! It's those candy that is just pure sugar   
with food coloring. It's really good.  
  
Muahahahahahahaha...I AM SO EVIL. First Dilandau, then Allen, then Razan. I'm just messing with  
their minds. Not gonna say anymore...just read!  
  
Dilandau was angry. He knew something was going on with Mariko and Razan. That had  
to be it. Why else were they sneaking around, talking in the woods? (A/N-Obviously our little Dilly-  
chan never heard of friendship) He had to burn something. He needs to hurt something. But what?  
  
"Lord Dilandau? There is a small village up ahead." Chesta said timidly.  
  
Dilandau looked and indeed there was a small village. An evil glint came over his eyes.   
He haven't sated his bloodlust for a long time. His lips curved up into a smirk. "Thank you Chesta for   
telling me." Chesta blushed and bow his head at his superior.  
  
"Men move towards the village. We gonna have some fun."  
  
Mariko did not like the tone of his voice. "Why are we going there?" She asked him.   
  
"I told you, we're gonna have a little fun." he growled at her. She took a step back.  
  
Memories of his past came back to Mariko. *But..but I thought they fixed that. That guy,  
what was his name? FOLKEN!! But Folken told my father that Dilandau's *problems* were fixed. That   
he wouldn't kill unless necessary. But why do I get this horrible feeling that Dilandau is going kill for fun  
again? I gotta do something*  
  
"Dilandau do we have to go? I want to get to Fanelia as soon as possible. I want to see  
my cousin Van." Mariko pleaded. At the mention of his old enemy, Dilandau started stroking his   
cheek again. He roughly pushed her aside and stalk off.   
  
When they had reached the edge of the village, Dilandau began his 'work' He burned  
house after house. Once there was a nice blaze going, Dilandau stood and admire his work.   
The screaming in the air reminded him of some many past battles. His slayers watched on wordlessly  
while the Princess screamed at him.   
  
But as he watched the flames go higher, he was suddenly grew sad. *How can I love fire   
so much especially since this is how my mother died?* He sighed. *Wait hold up. I don't have a   
mother. I never knew who the fuck she was.* But he was not certain.   
  
Mariko was tired of screaming at the slayers to do something. Obviously they did not   
want to get in the way of his firey wrath. *I have to do something!!* she repeated to herself. So far,  
Dilandau had only started burning the buildings. It wouldn't be long till he started killing.   
  
As Dilandau looked on as the blaze increased in height, he heard some noise behind him.  
He thought nothing of it due to the fact that the buildings were collapsing. Mariko held the piece  
of wood tight. She said a silent sorry and then brought it down on Dilandau's head. Dilandau   
moaned and crumpled to the floor.   
  
"Master Dilandau? My lord?" the Dragonslayers shouted to their silver-head leader.  
  
"Get him into the carriage. We have to sent him away from here before he kills anyone.   
Quick everyone. I don't know how long he will stay out." Mariko screamed at the Dragonslayers.  
  
"Hai!" The slayers got onto their horses and they drove away to Fanelia. The journey was  
almost over. They were almost there. The Fanelia castle was just up ahead.  
  
Millerna paced impatiently back and forth infront of the house. She was so worried for her  
son and her husband. She jerked her head up quickly when she heard approaching galloping   
hooves. She saw Allen on the horse with a very limp Daniel infront of him. What she didn't expect   
was the young girl behind Allen. Millerna instantly grew angry. *Why is Allen with another girl? Who   
the fuck is she?* But she quickly composed herself when Allen drew near. Millerna quickly rushed up   
to him and took Daniel in her arms. "Quick, get him inside and dried up!" she screamed at the   
servants. She turned just in time to see Allen help the maiden off the horse. Her face boiled with   
anger.   
  
"Allen! Who is she?" Millerna had to control herself not to shout at him.  
  
"It's Hitomi! Millerna, can you believe this? It's Hitomi! Shes back!" Allen shouted with   
excitement. Hitomi looked up at Millerna slowly and said a shy hi. Hitomi haven't seen Millerna or the  
others in a long time but Millerna had matured quite a bit. Her hair was no longer wavy but straight  
giving her a smaller, more serious frame.   
  
"Hitomi? I didn't know it was you. Why are you back?" Millerna inquired.   
  
"I don't know. I was just reading and then a black feather floated down in front of me.  
I didn't think it was Van since he don't have black feathers. I thought it must have been Folken.  
But why? Why did he call me back?" Hitomi told Millerna. Millerna just raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Look, Hitomi must be tired. Let's get her inside and cleaned up first." Allen interrupted and   
Millerna lead the way to the castle.  
  
Nori was trying to be cheerful even though she wasn't inside. But she didn't want to   
endanger the life of Hitoshi. She continued to talk on and on about a spell that she had found while  
researching. Hitoshi had to stifle a yawn. He knew that Nori was upset about something but it was   
no use trying to get the information outta her. She won't tell. Right now, Nori was mixing a whole   
bunch of liquids. Hitoshi was so distracted that he forgot to do his part in the spell.  
  
Dilandau woked up a few days later. He felt really tired and sore. He looked around and   
saw that he was in a real bed. There were a window and drapes and furniture everywhere. He  
thought he was dreaming. He blinked in the bright sun and saw Mariko standing over him.  
  
"Hey...you feeling ok?" Mariko asked quietly.  
  
"Huh? Where am I? What happened?" Dilandau asked in confusion.  
  
"You were ummm.....on that burning spree and a piece of wood fell on you." She lied.  
  
"WHAT?!? I was hurt and weak when you brought me here? Van better not have seen   
me like that. Or he'll just have that sickening smug look on him like always. Did Van see me?"   
Dilandau asked again nervously, his eyes darting from left to right for a sign of his past foe.  
  
Mariko giggled, fully aware at Dilandau's alarmness. She knew very well of their rivalry and  
hatred during the War. "Nooo, Van don't know that we're here. It turns out that he left for Astoria   
yesterday. Don't worry. He didn't see you" Mariko watched as a tense Dilandau relazed and flopped  
back down on his bed. *He look so cute like that. The way his face just softens for a moment*  
  
Mariko quickly caught herself. Did she just said Dilandau was cute? Her rational mind told   
her that Dilandau was a horrible, ugly monster who is just driven to kill by bloodlust. But deep down,  
under the spell, her subconscience told her the complete opposite. It said that Dilandau was sweet  
and caring and a nice guy. But her mind was being compressed. "I got to go." Mariko said quickly   
and ran outta the room. Dilandau was left behind, confused about her behavior.  
  
Razan was wandering the halls of the castle. He was always interested in the styles of how  
the castles were built. He was looking at a stained glass window when he was knocked down by  
someone. That someone was Mariko. She fell on top of him, her fingers clutching at his shoulders.  
Mariko opened her blue-green eyes to see who she had ran into. She was surprised to see who it was.   
Razan's blue eyes widen and so did hers. Mariko was already upset but she had no clue why. Seeing   
Razan made her feel all warm and safe inside. Razan could see the Princess on top of him. He   
couldn't move, he didn't want to move. Before he knew what he was doing, he drew his face closed   
to hers. He caught her lips with his own and closed his eyes. Mariko was extremely shocked but she   
did not protest at first. The voice inside was telling her that it was okay to like Razan but her mind  
screamed NO. She knew that deep down, she only love Razan as a brother. She pushed herself off   
Razan's chest, breaking the kiss.   
  
"I...I? I'm sorry." Mariko said in a tiny voice.  
  
"I should be the one to say sorry" Razan told her, sadness filling his eyes.   
  
Mariko turned away from him and ran. She ran back to her room and threw herself on the  
bed. She was sad and confused and so alone. So alone...  
  
A/N- When I finished writing this chapter, I suddenly realized that the last few sentences sound   
familiar. I looked at my old chapters and I did find it in Chapter 12. So I guess it turns out that both  
Mariko and Dilandau's greatest fear is being left alone. *Awwwwwwww* thats sweet. Millerna is  
quite jealous isn't she? Muahahahaha! I can't believe I made Allen's family seem so screwed up.  
I'm gonna say sorry to all the Allen fans. I'm just using the personality that Escaflowne gave him, a  
player. But I'll try to preserve some of his better side. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	20. Confusion

Fire and Water  
Chapter Twenty  
By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: To all those Japanese Companies out there that SAYS they own Escaflowne, I just   
wanna say one thing to them. "GET YOUR FREAKING LAWYERS AWAY FROM ME!!! I OWN   
ESCAFLOWNE, NOT YOU!! GET AWAY OR I'LL SUE!!" *ahemz* *clears throat* Sorry about that.  
Like always...I only have them in my dreams.  
  
A/N- MUAHAHAHAHAH... I am such a meanie!! =P There are like so many unanswered questions in   
this chapter. Sorry to leave you guys hanging but I'll make sure its worth it! *reads from a scroll*   
Proceed with the reading...=D  
  
  
"APPRENTICE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET ANYONE DISTRACT YOUR  
WORK? Hmmm? Now there is a crack in Mariko's feelings for Dilandau. Look what she had done! She   
had kissed another. How could you let that happen? If that girl continues to be a distraction to you,  
I will see to it that she be killed! Since I have found a loophole to make the Dragon rise faster   
without the help of the Goddess of Water, she can be killed. Now, GO! Do something to fix this!"   
Kotaro roared at the poor boy who hunged his head. The cloaked boy treked out of the room in  
silence.  
The young apprentice went away from his harsh master. *Master Kotaro cannot kill her.   
She is mine and mine alone. Kotaro-sama will not kill her...I will see to that she is protected!*  
  
Dilandau looked at her fleeing form. *Did I say something to upset her? She did looked   
confused. Maybe I should go see her, to make sure she's alright* Dilandau dragged his tired body off   
the silk bed unwillingly. He slowly walked out the door and he could hear the soft running sounds of   
her shoes. He turned a corner, hoping he would find her, hoping to confront her, to ask her why she   
was so sad. He wanted to hold her, to erase all the pain that he might have caused her. What he   
saw was what he least expected and something he didn't want to see. There on the the castle floor  
were his subordinate and the princess locked in a tight embrace, sharing a kiss.   
Dilandau blinked hard, hoping to erase the image. But all he got were two teardrops   
falling down his cheek. He quickly wiped them off while he backtracked to his room. *NO! I will not   
shed tears for her and for someone below me. Nooo...I will not! Will not....I can't believe it?!? Did I   
really see what I thought I saw? Did they really..? No..I can't focus my time and energy on this one   
girl. She does not deserve it. What makes her special and different from others? Yes..I will forget  
about her. That's what I'll do.* He wiped the remaining tears off his face. Even though he decided   
that he did not care for Mariko, why did the tears still come?  
  
Van didn't even prepared well enough for the three day journey to Astoria. He was too  
excited. Word had came from Millerna in Astoria that a certain brown-hair, green-eyed girl had   
appeared. *I know it's Hitomi. It has to be Hitomi. Come on Hitomi. Come back to me.* With that   
thought in mind, he urged his horse faster.  
  
"ALLEN!" Millerna screamed to get Allen's attention. He was too distracted by Hitomi, who  
was eating breakfast.   
"Huh? What?" He asked her.  
"Can I speak to you privately?" Millerna said to him in an urgent voice. "Please excuse us"   
She told Hitomi while dragging a protesting Allen out of the room. Hitomi just stared at the couple   
with a blank look as a sweatdrop going down the back of her head.  
In the hallway outside the dining hall, Millerna dragged a resistent Allen out. She glared at  
him. "It has been too long. I have let this go on for too long. It's not just Hitomi. It's others as well"   
Millerna screamed at the heavenly knight.  
"Wah? What are you talking about?" Allen asked, slightly confused.  
"You don't know? You dont' know!!!!! It's all your fault. You and other women. Ever since   
I've married you and had Daniel, you have been looking lustfully at other women. Just because I   
have gained a few pounds does not mean I am no longer your wife!! How can you do this?!? Now   
that Hitomi is back, you have been looking at her too! Why are you doing this to me???" Millerna   
broke down and cried.  
Allen put his arms around his wife's shoulders. "Don't cry..." He bit his bottom lip, he clearly  
did not know what to do with her outburst.  
Millerna wrenched herself away from his arms. "Don't touch me! I hate you. I can't believe  
I stood by you after that bitch, Lillian came. You had an affair with her!!" Millerna continue to cry.  
*sob sob*   
Allen was angry. "What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"Don't deny it. If it wasn't for Daniel, I wouldn't have stayed with you!!" Millerna ran off to   
her private chambers. Allen looked at her in disbelief. He furiously ran off. (A/N-Guess Allen will be   
sleeping on the couch tonight!! ^_^)  
  
BAM!! Nori thought she heard something crack as she was slam against the wall. *Ouch*  
Nori painfully opened one eye as she watched a crazed Kenji advanced upon her. He was holding  
a dangerous looking dagger in his hand. Kenji was drunk and he was in a sadist mood. He turned   
and looked at her. He try to take a few swipes at her but she ducked just in time. She ran out of his   
house, holding her broken arm to her stomach. She groaned when she saw the bloodied cut on her   
arm.   
Once inside her quarters, she went to work cleaning up the cut. It was not deep and   
would not scar but it would remain forever a scar in her mind. She bit her lip to hold back a scream   
as she reached for her spell book. She remembered a healing spell in there. Her rapid flipping of the  
pages slowed to a stop. *Hold on a second! What was that thing that was on Kenji's wrist?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Start of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nori widened her eyes as she saw Kenji shoved her onto the bed and jumped on top of   
her. In his hand was a deadly-looking dagger. As he raised his arm slowly, his sleeve fell away from   
his arm. Nori saw a black tatoo. It had a picture of black dragons circling a dark purple orb.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*I have seen that somewhere before. Is it the symbol of darkness? Or was it Kotaro's   
personal mark? I think its' Kotaros'. She flipped through her book despite the pain it caused to her  
injuries. She found the page. She scanned it as fast as she can.   
  
'The personal mark of Kotaro Mazaki, the former God of Destruction, is a tatoo of black  
dragons that surrounds a purplish ball called the Orb of Death. This is used to mark anybody under  
Kotaro's rule. Also, when a spell is placed upon an innocent (someone not in the service of Kotaro)  
they will also have this mark.'  
  
*Is Kenji under Kotaro's spell or is he an apprentice of Kotaros'?* She flipped to the next   
page hoping for more information. She paused in her search when she heard footsteps coming   
towards her. "Whose there?" Nori asked timidly, praying it was not Kenji. Suddenly her vision was  
gone and she heard a soft voice say, "Come with me child."  
  
A/N- O shit. Dilly saw that!! Told you I was mean. =) I am totally screwing with Allen-sans life. See how  
eager Van is when he heard Hitomi is back?? *hint hint* Whose Lillian? SoOoOo fellow readers and  
writers...tell me your opinion. Is Kenji under Kotaro's spell or he the mysterious apprentice of Kotaro's?  
Hehehe sorry to leave you guys hanging. But please leave a review because your feedback really   
give me inspiration to write! ^_^ 


	21. Pieces of the Past

Fire and Water  
Chapter Twenty-One  
By: MysticMoon   
  
Disclaimer: I give credit to the name Reverend Mother by Frank Herbert author of Dune series. The  
most incredible science-fiction series that exist out there!! You gotta read his books. Also the books  
that were written by his son Brian Herbert with Kevin J. Anderson!! As usual, I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
A/N- I am so sorry to all the reviewers that have read and reviewed this story. I know its been more  
then 2 weeks since I last posted. And this chapter is kinda short. Please don't kill me *pleads   
innocently* Thats because I have been working on a Escaflowne humor fic! Hope to get that out   
soon.  
  
Fire and Water  
Chapter Twenty-One   
  
Allen did indeed sleep on the couch that night. *How did Millerna find out about Lillian?*  
he wondered to himself before he fell asleep.   
  
~*~*~*~Dream Sequence~*~*~*~  
  
Allen worked around restlessly. Millerna was 5 months pregnant and she looked bloated.  
Allen-san with his playboy reputation was bored with Millerna's constant whinning about eating. He  
went around the stables to tend to the horses. He stalled his walk when he heard a slow humming   
of an popular Astorian coming from inside the empty stables. He turned the corner and saw the  
stable maid, Lillian pouring oats into the horse's stall. He watched as she bent low to retrieve the   
bucket. Uncontrollable drool dripped down his mouth and his eyes were lusty.  
  
Lillian went on with her work, fully aware of her master, Allen Schezar was standing there  
looking at her. She purposely bent low to reveal her full bust. *I want Allen. He will be the one to   
give me all the fortune I have ever wanted. Him and his vast amount of money and land!!* She   
grinned seductively, in an evil way at Allen. Allen couldn't take the temptations anymore. In one  
swift movement, he grabbed her into an empty stall and pulled her on top of him. He kiss her  
hungrily for a few minutes. "Wouldn't your wife mind?" Lillian asked him innocently. To prevent himself  
from asking that question, he kissed her hard on the lips and began to unbutton her shirt. During   
this whole event, a young pair of eyes belonging to the stable boy watched this. When the events  
went a little NC-17 too much for his 13 year old self, he ran off to find his mistress, Millerna Schezar.  
  
~*~*~*~End of Dream~*~*~*~  
  
With barely 2 hours of sleep, he was roughly shaken awaked by Millerna. He blinked,   
rubbed his eyes and stared at the grandfather clock. "Was tah matta, Mielearna? Zits onni 2 o lock."   
he asked, his voice slurred due to the lack of sleep and the bottle of beer on the floor.   
  
"Allen!! Wake up!! WAKE UP!! Van is here! Van just arrived!!" Millerna said excitedly.  
  
"What? I didn't tell Van that Hitomi was here." Allen confusingly said.  
  
"Well....someone had to tell him and I figured I would do it since SOMEONE here would   
probably never had told Van." Millerna glared at him.  
  
"Millerna....." Allen whined to his wife.  
  
Millerna just brushed him off. "Look...I'm going to wake up Hitomi. You go and keep Van  
busy. He is in the library." Millerna picked up the folds of her pink satin dress and swept away toward  
Hitomi's guest room. Allen stared at Millerna's retreating back before he went to greet his guest.   
  
Nori was then lead to somewhere she did not know. Her first thoughts was it was Kenji  
who took her. But it couldn't be because the voice sounded like an old ladies. Nori walked blindly  
as small wrinkled hands lead her to a seat. Nori used all her senses to try to figure out where she was.  
She could hear water, birds calling to their mates. She could feel the stone bench she was on. She   
could smell the blossoms of the lotus flowers. *LOTUS FLOWERS? Could I be in the nursery?* The   
nursery was the garden where the lotus flowers were tended to by the Reverend Mothers. The lotus   
flowers needed special care because they contain the future gods of heaven. *But why am I here?*  
  
"Aren't the lotus pretty this time of the year? The children are about to come out. Unlike  
you, right?" A old gentle voice murmured.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?!?!" Nori said loudly. She knew about the nursery. It was the   
thing that made her and her brother different from all the others.   
  
"Please child. I have something to tell you that will be important to you. Do not be quick  
to trust everyone you know. Trust in only yourself and your heart. Listen closely and you will know who  
your true enemies are." the old women plead with Nori.  
  
"But why? Why are you telling me.....?" Nori was utterly confused. She tried blindly with her  
hands to find the mysterious speaker.  
  
"Because your mother was just like you. She never came from the lotus blossoms either.   
Nori....I am your grandmother." Before Nori had a chance to speak, the old woman threw some dust   
on Nori and transported her back to Nori's room.  
  
"Grandma?" Nori found herself back in her room, and saw the book still opened to the   
mark of Kotaros'. She slowly closed the book, shut her eyes and said as tears fell, "Trust in only yourself."  
  
After a while, Nori began to paced around her room nerviously. Trusted in your heart she   
repeated to herself. *Let me get the facts about things. Hitoshi is losing his concentration even   
though he is supposed to help me. Kenji suddenly goes all crazy like he got a personality changed.   
What is wrong with the picture? I need to find out if Kenji's tatoo is real or temporary. I need a   
banishing spell.* Nori flipped through her book until she found a spell to lift evil curses. Once she had   
her potion and spell, she went out to seek Kenji, who once was her best friend.  
  
Instead of going back to his room, Dilandau decided to have a spar to let out his anger.  
When he went into the Fanelian training room, he saw that no one was there. He looked around in   
disgust. *In the Vione, the sparring room would never be empty!!* Dilandau was about to go to the  
Dragonslayer's quarters to find himself a victim when he saw out of the corner of his eye, a girl sitting   
in the corner. She looked to be about 17 years old. His eyes glinted with glee as he thought about   
the entertainment she would provide.  
  
"You there!! What are you doing here?!?" Dilandau yelled across the room. He watched as  
she slowly got up from the floor and closed the book she was reading. She watched him closely,   
almost hawk-like. Her dark violet hair came down to her back in a high ponytail, her black eyes   
surveyed him. She was dressed in a red tank and black pants. She had a sword hanging off her   
waist. Her expression was calm and collect.   
  
"What say we fight? Dilandau asked the young maiden. She raised one eyebrow at him.   
Her expression mirrored his.   
  
"I rather not." She tried getting past him but was stopped by a sword at her throat.  
  
"When I ask, I don't give you a choice. Now fight or die!" Dilandau yelled before he lunged  
at her.   
  
A/N- Lillian is supposed to be a bitch. She has this evil plan to woo Allen and steal his fortune or   
something like that. She wants to get rich off him. Yes, Nori has a grandmother. It seems like falling  
in love runs in her family. Whose the poor girl that Dilandau wants to beat the crap out of? Please  
review and make this Dilandau love-sick girl a.k.a the author happy =) Thank you! 


End file.
